


>:( Don't Hurt Our Bby Boi Gavin

by Supernatural Fandom (lmpala67)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Porn, Angsty Schmoop, Assault, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Connor, Bully Gavin, Bullying, Connor - Freeform, Consensual Non-Consent, Consent Issues, Cruel Gavin, Cruelty, Depressing, Depression, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) - Freeform, Detroit: Become Human - Freeform, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gavin Reed - Freeform, Gavin is an asshole, Hank - Freeform, Hank Anderson - Freeform, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mean Gavin, Mild Sexual Content, Other, Physical Abuse, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Depression, Rude Gavin, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Top Gavin, Trauma, Traumatized, Traumatized Connor, Verbal Abuse, dub-con, gavin - Freeform, hurt Connor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmpala67/pseuds/Supernatural%20Fandom
Summary: Connor enjoys working at the department with Hank ever since the revolution ended and all androids were free. People around the office had even begun to accept him and some even liked him exceptionally. Except for Gavin. Now that the annoying little plastic prick planned to stay for good it only pissed him off. Gavin wanted Connor out of the office if it was the last thing he did. Even if that meant going over the limit.warning: smut + crippling depression





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to make this a series just comment. ☆

It's been a little over a week since the revolution. It's still a big adjustment. People are only starting to get used to androids connecting with society, leaving the house and getting jobs as if they were normal citizens. It was a pretty peaceful transition, people were very accepting. Everyone except for Gavin Reed. He could care less about the plastic tools wanting equal rights and fair treatment and all that bullshit. They were machines for God's sake. This was just completely ridiculous. How could the president of the United States let some dumb androids be apart of society, as if they were humans. It honestly made Gavin want to throw up.

He lit a cigarette in the breakroom, hoping it would ease his thoughts. Even if smoking wasn't allowed, it's not like anyone was brave enough to stop him. Gavin could practically say and do whatever he wanted and no one would talk back. It's just the type of power he presented, and the complete lack of care he felt for anyone else besides himself.

With a long drag, deeply inhaling the nicotine, Gavin was already feeling much better. He watched the people working in the office. His eye instantly caught sight of Hank as he entered the office, his pet following next to him, chatting his ear off. It was that annoying prick, Connor. Gavin frowned when he saw him. The stupid android had gotten rid of his CyberLife uniform. Now Connor wore a suave black suit and slacks with a black dress shirt. Detectives in the office immediately told him how handsome he looked and Connor would always smile that annoying ass smile, dimples showing briefly. Gavin scowled at the sight.

Once Hank and his pet settled at their desks, Connor made his path to the breakroom. A little bit of rage grew each step Connor came closer. Gavin was already annoyed. However, Connor greeting him with a nod when he entered. "Morning, Detective Reed."

Gavin almost growled but held back, deciding to keep to himself. He took another long drag of his cigarette, hoping to ease an oncoming headache. Unlike humans, Connor didn't mind the smell of smoke in the air as he went about the breakroom, making coffee. Gavin glared at him, secretly hoping the android would explode on the spot.

"I look forward to working with you more Detective," Connor chatted. The words sounding genuine. Gavin didn't want to accept that Connor was talking to him. "Fowler is letting me work here full-time. Maybe we'll get a case together."

Oh, God. Connor was staying? For good!?

Gavin felt something burning inside of him. It helped subside his surprise and bring out his anger. He gruffed audibly before deciding to ignore Connor at all costs. That became impossible once Connor approached him, holding out a coffee for him. The most annoying grin on his face as he talked. "Are you having a good morning?"

That's it.

Gavin threw the cigarette down, snatching Connor by the collar of his shirt and yanking him forward before shoving him hard backwards. The coffee easily spilled over and onto Connor's nice jacket. His LED flashed yellow, then red. Gavin charged Connor before shoving him back again, Connor's lower back crashing into the counter. Connor had big eyes, and he clearly looked distraught about his new clothes. The coffee cup now on the floor, coffee everywhere.

"Listen here you piece of fucking shit! If you so much as look at me again, I'll break you! GOT IT!?" Gavin shouted at the surprised android.

Not wasting a second, Gavin stormed out of the room, huffing and full of a fiery hot rage. Leaving Connor to clean up the breakroom.

Gavin went to sit at his desk, cursing under his breath. That stupid android couldn't just leave him alone? Couldn't just go back to CyberLife or die? Just looking at his stupid happy smile made Gavin want to punch his lights out. Nothing could make him more angry than that plastic shit.

~~~

Around 15 minutes later, Connor emerged from the breakroom. His LED was yellow and he clearly looked upset. He eyed Gavin as he went back to his desk, quickly looking away when Gavin glared back at him. It made Gavin feel a little better. The awkward android sat at his desk, taking off his coffee stained jacket sadly and hanging it on the back of his chair. Gavin got great joy out of it. He smiled cunningly.

He got Connor to frown for the rest of the day, and man did it feel good. If he kept this up, Connor wouldn't want to continue working here...and that was the greatest plan Gavin had thought up in fucking forever.

When the day finally ended Hank tried to lift Connor's spirits by asking him what was wrong, but Connor insisted that he was fine. It felt bad lying to Hank but there was no reason to bring Hank down with him over something as silly as his confrontation with Gavin. It wasn't that serious. Luckily, Hank believed him, giving Connor a hug before he left for the day, telling the android to hurry home once he was done.

Connor decided to stay a while. He liked the way new cases took his mind off of everything. He elected to read through as many as he could. Mapping out the stories in his mind from what he read on the computer.

In under an hour everyone had filed their way out of the office. Except for Connor and Gavin.

Gavin stayed secluded in the breakroom, smoking a cigarette. He was definitely a bit ticked off that Connor was officially apart of the team. It only annoyed him even more as the android busied himself with work. Gavin cursed Connor's name under his breath as he finished with the cigarette. At least Connor was alone now. Gavin knew all to well this would be the perfect time to provoke him.

Gavin carefully approached the office, leaving the breakroom. Connor didn't look up, a bright shine in his eyes as he read the computer in the dimly lit room. He addressed Gavin as casual as ever, as if this morning didn't even happen. As if Gavin hadn't ruined his new clothes. "Evening, Detective."

Gavin gave a smirk as he came up to Connors desk, standing uncomfortably close to where Connor sat. Connor's LED flashed yellow.

"Having fun? Plastic bitch," Gavin cursed, relishing in how his voice made Connor flinch. "Don't expect to stay here, understand?" Somehow he got even closer, jabbing a finger into Connor's shoulder.

"I would appreciate it if you went away," Connor quickly stated, somehow nicely. Keeping his brown eyes on the screen, he was trying desperately to keep his mind off of Gavin.

Gavin kicked the android's chair, moving him backwards to stand in front of the computer, forcing Connor to look up at him. "Don't tell me what to do you dumb fuck."

"Stop it Detective-" Connor started, not expecting it when Gavin punched him hard in the face. Connor started to get a strange feeling in his gut, and his nerves caused him to shake. He only got more nervous the way Gavin was standing over him, practically smiling with evil intent.

"What? Am I making you uncomfortable? Can't handle it?" Gavin mocked.

Connor trained his eyes to the floor, eyes darting. He couldn't compute why Gavin was doing this to him. It made him incredibly uncomfortable. "I-I..."

Gavin grabbed and pulled Connor up by his collar, forcing them to lock eyes. Gavin only talked down to him. "Maybe you should just fucking leave. Get the hell out of my department."

Connor automatically defended himself. "This is my job whether you like it or not Detective Reed."

Gavin didn't like that response. The only thing he wanted was for Connor to fucking leave. Maybe if he pressured him enough, Connor would finally reach his breaking point.

Gavin forced Connor back into the desk, the backs of Connor's thighs colliding with the hard edge, LED clicking brightly. Connor looked surprised but he still didn't feel the need to start a fight with the detective. Maybe Gavin would just leave him alone after roughing him up a bit. That's what they had gotten used to for a while now anyway. But Gavin had other plans in mind. He crowded into Connor's personal space, putting a hand directly on the inside of Connor's thigh. He was glad to see how shocked Connor looked. "Making you uncomfortable?" Gavin repeated, only more sinister.

Connor's face flashed from shocked to scared to confused. His heart biocomponent was pounding in his chest and it physically hurt. He hated what Gavin was doing to him and all of these stupid requests he was ordering. Connor loved his job, it meant a lot to him. But Gavin didn't care, he was only pushing him.

All of a sudden, Gavin's hand was pressing up into Connor's crotch, a huge grin on his face as he groped at the bulge in his hand. Connor's LED began to blink red. He practically panted and got huge eyes as Gavin glared at him. Connor's never felt so uncomfortable in his entire life. He practically yelped when Gavin squeezed his bulge. Sexually abusing him.

"Fuck you," Gavin hissed uncomfortably close to Connor's ear. "No one needs you or wants you around, so fuck off already!"

Connor was shaking, a blue hue of blush showing up in his cheeks. The color of thirium. He looked around nervously, hoping someone would come help him. He knew Gavin never liked him, but he had no idea he could be this bad. Connor was so shocked and scared he had no idea what to do. "D-Don't...please," Connor begged quietly.

"Why? You can't stop me," Gavin replied forcefully. "You'll never be able to stop me."

Gavin made quick work of yanking apart Connor's belt, pinning the android still against the desk with his thighs. "As long as you're here, I own you. And you want to know why? It's cause you're a fucking machine! You're a fucking machine, and I own you. Don't you ever think you're a person you fucking freak. You're just a toy. And that's all I'll use you for."

Connor shook hard, Gavin being able to feel the vibrations where they were touching. His words had sunken deep into Connor. It sent a thrill of adrenaline to Gavin's brain. Finally, he was getting into the android's head. It was a great accomplishment. He felt powerful as he yanked open the button on Connor's pants and ripped open his fly. "No..." Connor begged again, placing a hand around Gavin's wrist, but Gavin didn't stop, he didn't even flinch as he shoved a hand into Connor's boxers, smirk on his face. He had no idea he could make Connor this upset.

"Stop talking toy!" Gavin ordered. He grabbed at Connor's dick inside of his underwear, sending a rush into his brain. He felt empowered when Connor writhed.

"You can't do this..." Connor stated brokenly. His eyes were getting teary and his legs were shaking so hard it was hard to hold himself up. He made a scared sound in the back of his throat when Gavin crudely pulled his dick out and yanked hard on it. He felt so weak and impossibly embarrassed.

"Of course I can...and you're going to let me. You have to obey,  _machine_." Ignoring Connor's pleas, Gavin pulled roughly at Connor's cock, hoping it hurt. He laughed when Connor whined, a darker blush forming into Connor's cheeks.

When a minute went by, a tear finally broke free and rolled down his face.

"That's right." Gavin loosely encouraged, moving to lick at Connor's cheek, getting the fluid in his mouth. Connor only became more traumatized. Of course, this only fed Gavin's drive. The detective planted a kiss on the heated cheek, determined to only get deeper under Connor's skin. And it undeniably worked. So Gavin did it again, and again, before finally planting his lips onto Connor's.

Connor froze, body incredibly tense. His program officially spazzing out. And with that Gavin finally stopped, removing his hand from Connor's dick and moving back to admire his work. Connor's LED was clicking red. He looked scared and awkward as he stayed at his place against the desk, dick still out. He felt completely violated. But Gavin only laughed, as if Connor being in pain was really the funniest thing in the universe. "Good toy. Being such a pliant bitch all for me. Maybe I'll get more use out of you tomorrow, " Gavin foreshadowed evilly, hoping the words thoroughly scared Connor into leaving.

Gavin left Connor scared and shaking as he walked away, a big smile on his face. He'd never been so high on satisfaction in his life. The way Connor just gave up made him giddy. Maybe now the little prick would get the picture and get the hell out of Dodge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys made me do this.

Connor got home later than expected. It was like torture trying to walk home. Maybe because it was impossible for Connor to keep his mind from wandering off or spacing out. No matter how hard he tried he could never get Gavin out of his head, his voice still ringing around him. It made him feel strange. Different. More mechanical than ever.

Just a toy? A machine...that must obey.

In Connor's short existence, this was definitely the worst day of his life. Just the thought of going back to work tomorrow made him shiver. He would rather be punched in the face than go through whatever that was again. How was he supposed to deal with this? Everything was just getting more confusing and fucked up the more he thought about the situation. It was just so new to him.

When Connor finally made it home, he tried to compose himself as much as possible, but it didn't work even a little bit. He opened the door as mechanically as possible, staring blankly as he went in the house. The giant Saint Bernard, Sumo, barking and running over to jump onto Connor who didn't return the affections. Couldn't. No matter how hard Sumo tried to be adorable. Hopping as he wagged his fluffy tail and rolling over onto the floor, begging for a belly rub. Connor completely ignored him and walked away. Sumo whined loudly and trotted after him. The giant dog followed him all the way to the bathroom, where Connor immediately shedded off his clothes, accidentally dropping his shirt onto the dog's head. He switched the shower onto a random temperature before sitting in the tub, letting the water quickly soak him. Connor realized he felt...dirty. It was kind of strange. He's never been dirty before, never felt the need to wash his skin as much as he wanted to right now. Connor rubbed at his arms and legs, trying to get off the invisible dirt creeping on his artificial skin.

The overgrown pup struggled immensely to pull Connor's shirt off of his head. Once the struggle ended he barked loudly, trotting up to sniff at the bathtub. Connor didn't seem to notice him. That made Sumo huff. He needed his daily belly rubs and Connor must provide. Sumo jumped and got two paws in the tub before pulling the rest of himself in. The giant dog quickly soaked and looked like a wet mop. Sumo whined and pawed at his co-owner, rubbing his big head on Connor's shoulder. It wasn't working. Connor was still lazily rubbing at his arms and completely spaced out.

Sumo tilted his head in thought before he started to howl. Something was seriously wrong here, and Hank needed to see. The dog barked and made his loudest noises, that always made Hank wake up from a deep sleep.

" _God dammit_ ," Hank groaned as he forced himself from sleep, leaving his beautiful bed to go investigate, his footsteps growing louder as he approached the incredulous noise Sumo was emitting. He was still half a-sleep and it didn't help that it was fucking midnight. Hank rounded the corner, his late ears starting to hear the shower running. Hank had to blink a few times to register what was going on in his foggy brain.

Sumo growled loudly when Hank arrived, the big dog nuzzling a balled up Connor.

"What in the hell...Connor, what are you doing?" Hank addressed, coming over to the pair. He would scold Sumo later.

Connor was completely unresponsive. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts. It really made Hank start to worry. Sumo seemed worried too. Hank came over and switched off the shower, kneeling down to get to Connor's level. Now the android looked up, blinking a few times. "Hank..?"

"Boy what are you doing, it's midnight." Hank said the words more softly. Connor still looked...weird. He decided to get Connor a towel, putting the fluffy white thing over his head. Connor quickly wrapped it around his shoulders. He looked nervous, LED bright yellow. "I don't know..." he said quietly. Sumo whined next to him.

Hank watched him quietly. What was up with this android now? He cautiously put a hand onto Connor's shoulder, noticing Connor flinch. Seeing him like this tugged hard at Hank's heart strings. "What happened?" Hank asked curiously.

"I don't know..." Connor said again, honest.

"Did something happen?"

"I...don't know."

At this rate he wasn't going to get anything out of Connor. "Well, are you going to be okay?" Hank asked at least.

Connor just closed his eyes and nodded. It wasn't very believable. With every fiber of his being, Hank just wanted to wrap Connor up in a hug, just to let him know he was okay. That he was going to be okay. "Do you want to stay in my bed tonight?" Hank asked. It was an old question he used to ask his young son, Cole, after he had a nightmare.

Connor just shook his head, looking away. Sumo leaned on him heavily, determined not to leave Connor's side. Hank thought it be best to leave him alone. He gently rubbed Connor's shoulder then patted Sumo on the head before departing.

The big dog reached up to lick Connor's shoulder before laying down next to him. They stayed like that together for the rest of the night.

~~~

Gavin was as happy as could be this morning. He got to work with a smile playing at his lips and sat oh so eagerly at his desk. He couldn't wait to see that stupid android's face today, or maybe he had officially scared him off. Either would be fucking fantastic.

Gavin only had to wait 30 minutes before the Lieutenant and his pet showed up. He was happy to see the android wasn't as cheerful as yesterday. Connor looked nervous as he followed behind Hank, head down and eyes trained to the floor as his LED cycled yellow. He still smiled and greeted the others in the office but it was evident Connor wasn't feeling up to his normal self.

The nervous android couldn't help looking around, unfortunately, his eyes connecting with Gavin's. Gavin smiled and winked back at him, glad to watch Connor's face fall. The awkward android reverted back to being reserved, keeping close to Hank who had no clue what was making Connor act so weird.

Gavin happily got up from his desk and approached the two. Seeing Connor like this was like striking a gold mine. "Morning, Hank...Connor," he teased.

Hank gave an approving nod as a welcome. He thought it was strange but nice Gavin was in a cheerful mood. For once. So he was surprised when Connor had the complete opposite reaction, the android backing away before fleetly walking off in the direction of the restrooms. "What's wrong with him?" Gavin implied, knowing all too well what was wrong.

Hank gave a long sigh before rolling his eyes. "No idea. He seemed fine yesterday. Maybe it's just his program or something." Hank shrugged. He still didn't know much about androids.

"Yeah. You're probably right," Gavin lied, hiding his smirk perfectly.

Hank sighed again before walking off. Gavin grinned. If Hank didn't know it meant Connor was completely on his own. Perfect. This was going to be more fun than he anticipated.

Connor paced straight lines in the bathroom, eyes on the floor as he was lost in his own head again. His nerves were on fire but freezing cold at the same time. It felt like ants crawling under his skin as the same feeling of "dirty" showed up inside of him again. It felt even worse not understanding why he was feeling this way. And it was all because of Gavin. Tormenting him in his mind. His feelings criss-crossed between nervous and confused. It made his throat tight and his heart beat loud. Maybe if he just stayed home he wouldn't be feeling this way.

Connor didn't get to finish his eternal thought process before Gavin entered the restroom, locking the door behind him. Connor quickly stopped pacing, eyes big as Gavin approached him. His heart twisted uncomfortably in his chest. He wanted to back away but his feet stayed planted. Too scared to make a move. It made it easy for Gavin to walk right up to him, grin on his face. "You know, it's a good thing you didn't tell Hank about yesterday," Gavin started. "If he found out what _you_ did, he'd never look at you the same way again." He relished in the way Connor looked dumbfounded and nervous all at once. "H-Hank would never... W-What...what do you mean?" Connor asked, voice desperate.

"I mean. If he knew how much of a pliant whore you were he'd hate you. Hell, he'd probably kick you out of his house, make you live on the street like the worthless piece of shit you are," Gavin lied easily. Connor immediately believed him. It was hard not to feeling as confused as he was. He already started to feel impossibly alone.

Gavin crowded him, shoving Connor backwards until he collided with the sink. "Or you could always leave," he whispered harshly into Connor's ear, placing a hand on Connor's hip, gripping hard. Connor began to shake, hands fumbling at the edge of the sink. Air caught in his throat when he talked, only making him sound more desperate. "I-I don't...I l-like it here."

Gavin only snickered. "Fine then. Guess you won't mind being my bitch then. Since you know you can't do anything, don't even try." Gavin yanked roughly at Connor's belt, pulling it apart. It felt good seeing the android shudder in fear, the memories of yesterday only enforcing his nerves.

"Don't d-do this," Connor pleaded, unsure. He looked confused and desperate. "I can't..."

Gavin ignored him as he enthausically forced Connor's pants open, yanking them down along with his boxers, fully exposing Connor once again. Gavin beamed as he stared into Connor's eyes, seeing the fear erupting in them and blush forming onto his cheeks. Connor shook immensely, breathing hard. His heart tensed painfully and his insides felt as if butterflies were fluttering around inside of them. He didn't even know he could get this embarrassed.

Gavin grabbed at Connor's cock and pulled at it languidly, other hand resting onto Connor's chest. "God, look at you. Fucking whore, you must love this. Can't wait to fuck you up the ass," Gavin stated boldly. Of course, hearing that completely ruined Connor. He backed up nervously into the sink. "Gavin stop!"

"Fuck you," Gavin snapped, gripping the cock in his hand hard causing Connor to whimper. "You shut the fuck up you  _whore_. I'm just using what's mine." Gavin grabbed at Connor's hips, forcing the android to turn over and expose his ass, Gavin bending him over the sink. Connor was practically vibrating he was shaking so much, cheeks heated as he blushed. His brain only got more tangled the more he tried to understand the situation. However, his body wanted him to bolt away, fight back, but Gavin was laughing at him, making him weaker than water.

Gavin kicked at Connor's legs, making them wider. He carefully ran his palms over Connor's ass and the backs of his thighs, the heated skin shaking under him. Connor almost looked human like this. Almost.

"This is mine, you understand bitch?" Gavin informed, brushing a hand closer to Connor's hole, fingers touching against the pink puckered skin. "All mine."

Connor was unconsciously holding his breath. His knuckles were going white as he gripped at the edge of the sink too hard. The program in his system was freaking out again. It was terrifying. It made it impossible to think or to move. All he knew was that he was scared, and that he was just a toy for Gavin to use. Just a toy. Hank would be so ashamed. A gasp was punched out of him as Gavin pushed the tip of his finger inside of his ass, the digit easily sliding, going in all the way. It didn't help that Connor was self lubricated, making the task much easier for Gavin. This only made Connor more scared and impossibly more confused as his head spinned. Gavin continued to thrust his finger in and out of Connor's hole, chuckling as the android did nothing to stop him. Connor was just too easy to manipulate. "So tight for me aren't you Connor? Bet you can't wait to have my cock in your ass," Gavin was mocking as he quickly added another finger.

Connor mewled at the action, body vibrating nervously. Whatever was going to happen to him he wasn't going to be ready. Everything he was experiencing was completely new and strange and wrong. The feeling of Gavin's finger's spreading his ass only made the "dirty" feeling come back full force. Connor's brain forced him to stay put and shut up, eyes beginning to tear up. He jumped slightly when he heard the sound of a zipper.

"Damn. For a whore, you're pretty fucking tight. Gonna feel so good wrapped around my cock." Gavin grinned as he rubbed his hard dick against Connor's entrace, getting high off of the soft shaking flesh and Connor's fear.

"N-No...!" Connor cried out shakily. He was conflicted and no one was there to help him. He just wanted this to fucking end. For the dirtiness to go away.

"Shut up cunt," Gavin ordered, grabbing onto Connor's shoulder with one hand and guiding his cock in with the other. He pushed his tip against the tight ring of muscle, snapping his hips to force his way inside. No use in being gentle with his toy.

Connor released a guttural groan from his throat as Gavin slid home, pressing his hips roughly against Connor's ass to get in deep. "O-Oh shit! You're even tighter than my girl. Guess I'm getting your virginity huh? Fucking slut." Gavin grabbed at Connor's hips, pulling out before thrusting back in. Connor held onto the sink with his life, a few tears spilling from his eyes. It felt so strange having Gavin inside of him, thrusting in and out. Using him. It made his pulse beat irregularly and his brain short circuit. But Gavin seemed to be enjoying himself, fucking deep into the tightness of Connor. A groan escaped his mouth as he pounded harder into Connor's hole, the tight suction drawing him in. He bent forward to lean over Connor, bringing his lips to brush over Connor's ear. "You're mine, you hear me? Mine!"

Connor cried out as Gavin picked up the pace, cock raring deep inside of him. Gavin smiled against the shell of the boy's ear, running his hands over every part of Connor's body he could, fingers mapping his skin. The feel of Connor's shaking body only aided in Gavin's pleasure. He felt completely in control.

Wet tears rolled down Connor's cheeks with every thrust. He wanted this to stop but he had no idea what to do. His brain wouldn't let him understand. He felt like he was going through hell and back, over and over again.

Finally, Gavin's movements started to stutter, his hips losing rhythm. "F-Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" He held Connor down as he gave him his last thrusts, pushing in deep as he came. Connor whined out from under him. He felt so gross as Gavin's cum coated his insides. Gavin ran his hands over the shivering body one last time before pulling out, smile on his face as he panted.

"You're just a machine..." Gavin breathed out.

"That's all you'll ever be."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: My stomach hurts like hell. Turns out, peanut butter cookies are not good fuel. But at least I finally finished part 3.
> 
> Okay back to the good shit.

"Have you seen Connor?" Hank asked the 10th detective in the office that day. As expected, they hadn't.

Hank was really starting to panic. He hadn't seen Connor all day and neither had anyone else. He's scanned the whole building trying to find the kid but he always came up empty. It was so strange for Connor to be this absent. The android loved working more than any other person here. What if something was wrong? Hank had tried calling the house at least 20 times but there was never an answer, and the car was still here so Connor must have walked. Maybe he walked home early? Hank decided he would check there first at least.

Hank drove home quickly, he was really banking that Connor would be there. He had no clue what he'd do if the kid went missing out of the blue. Although, Connor was acting strange that morning...and even stranger the night before. Connor never took midnight showers or ever showed signs of nervousness when he came to work before. It wouldn't be totally out of the question if he ran away for some unknown reason. Just the thought alone was enough to scare Hank. He was practically sweating as he drove faster. This boy was going to be the death of him.

The lights were on in the house when Hank drove up, and he let out a sigh he didn't even know he was holding. He went straight to the front door and opened it with sweaty hands, going inside. Thankfully, Connor was home. He was completely curled up on the couch in the living room, dressed in Hank's shorts and one of his _Knights of the Black Death_ t-shirts. The giant pup, Sumo, completely consuming him as he laid on top of him, cuddling the android under him and whining. Hank approached the pair, clearly upset. "What the hell Connor, you had me fucking worried sick! Don't do that again. If you wanted to leave you should have told me," Hank immediately scolded him.

Sumo barked and growled at Hank, lifting his big fluffy head long enough to reveal that Connor had been crying into the couch, his LED an angry red. Connor only sniffled out a response. Sumo whined at the sound and went back to cuddling, trying to hide Connor from the rest of the world and protect him. Clearly, Connor was upset. More upset than Hank's ever seen him before. He immediately felt bad for yelling at him.

Hank kneeled down on the floor close to the couch. He could start to hear the soft sniffling coming from under Sumo. Hank felt his heart drop in his chest. "Connor..." he called softly, quietly. He rubbed at the dog's head, letting Sumo know it was okay, Hank just wanted to help. The big dog huffed and lifted up a little bit, exposing Connor again. The android faced the back of the couch, curled into himself as he cried and sniffled. The sight made Hank's heart beat faster in his chest. He wanted to pull Connor close and hold him, but he was also afraid to touch him. Disturb him even more.

"Connor..." he tried again. "Connor, what's wrong?"

Connor only sighed before letting a sob come out at the same time, his body shaking with the force of it. He sounded incredibly weak and somber. It officially broke Hank's heart into a million pieces. Sumo was whining too, resisting the urge to hide Connor again. Hank came closer, placing a hand near Connor. He needed to be as close as possible. He tried again. "Son, you can tell me what's going on."

Connor whimpered into the couch, curling into an even tighter ball, his body shivering. Hank couldn't help placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, trying to soothe him as best he could. Connor looked completely desperate and scared like this. It reminded him of Cole. His son would come home and cry to him after school if he had been bullied that day. But it hurt so much seeing Connor this sad. "Please..." Hank begged gently, rubbing lightly on Connor's shoulder. He was relieved when Connor attempted conversation. "H-H-Hank..." Connor snifled quietly.  He turned over shakily under Sumo, facing Hank for the first time today. His eyes were unclear and wet, constantly filling with tears that spilled down pale cheeks and the bridge of his nose. His voice shook horribly when he talked. "I-I-I..."

Hank immediately put a hand to Connor's cheek, gently rubbing. He could cry looking at Connor like this. "Tell me what's going on son. Don't worry, I'm here for you," Hank encouraged. Connor leaned into the touch, sighing softly. Hank was the only person who could ease his pain like this. He slowly began to confess. "H-Hank I-I..."  _If he knew how much of a pliant whore you were he'd hate you..._ Gavin's voice repeated in the back of his mind, forcing him to stop. _He'd probably kick you out of his house...make you live on the street_...the voice called again. It was enough to make him shake. The thought of what Hank would do terrified him. There was no way he could admit what happened. Hank would be so disgusted. This made Connor cry harder, the older man quickly leaning in to wrap him up in a big hug, squeezing gently. "Oh, Connor. Please don't cry. Tell me what's going on."

Connor let out a shaky sniff. He couldn't tell Hank what happened. He just couldn't. Hank was like a father to him. Is a father to him. The thought of admitting to Hank alone was embarrassing enough. And he had no idea what he would do if Hank turned him away. Didn't love him anymore. Connor could only imagine, Hank yelling at him and calling him mean names. Sumo would probably think he was a gross slut too. No, he couldn't have that. He just couldn't. The stress alone made him want to self-destruct.

He was just going to have to suck it up.

"I-It's nothing," Connor replied.

Hank could feel the shakiness of Connor's voice when he spoke. There was no way Connor was telling the truth. "It has to be something. Tell me why you're crying," Hank begged again, hugging the boy tightly in his arms. Connor hugged him back, returning the affection. "I'm fine."

"Nothing's bothering you?" Hank questioned.

Connor paused for a moment, really contemplating. He wanted to tell Hank, he really did, but his program was just messed up right now. He didn't want to handle Hank hating him, especially not after today. Not after he let Gavin violate him. He just wouldn't be able to handle all that pain. Connor moved away from Hank to shake his head.

"But you're crying..." Hank protested.

"I-I'm fine Hank. I-I'm okay. I'll be okay." Connor was hoping to convince Hank but also himself. He had to be okay. If he just keep everything to himself Hank wouldn't have to find out.

Hank quickly squeezed him in another hug before moving back. "Are you sure? Maybe we could stay home tomorrow and talk about it? You seemed so upset."

Connor shook his head in protest. No way. "No, n-no I'm fine. I-I just-...I can work I'm fine...everything's fine." Connor even added an attempt of a smile, hoping to convince Hank.

Luckily, Hank wasn't going to pressure Connor into talking when he didn't want to. He hugged his boy again, squeezing him hard. He just wanted Connor to know he loved him and that he would always be there for him. They were...a family.

"Okay...but if you ever need to leave again, you tell me. Almost gave me a heart attack," Hank joked lightly as he pulled away. Connor nodded. "I will."

Sumo huffed and buried Connor again, rubbing his fluffy head on him. The big dog just couldn't resist. Hank smiled as he got up, hugging his two boys before leaving. Hopefully, Connor was going to be okay.

~~~

Things had gotten a little better since yesterday. Connor came to work with Hank looking and feeling better. The android didn't seem as nervous and even smiled a bit more. It was really nice to see.

Connor was trying. He really needed to convince himself and Hank that things were going to get better. So, Connor just tried to act normal. He was happy to be getting back to work. Hopefully it would ease his mind. He was glad when he sat his desk, pulling up some files. Connor missed this. And he hadn't even seen Gavin all morning, which was a miracle. Maybe Gavin would finally leave him alone. Maybe things really were looking up.

" _Connor, in my office_!" He heard Fowler calling.

From the tone, at least he didn't sound mad. Connor got up and went obediently to Fowler's office. Upon breaching the doors he saw Gavin inside, leaned up against the wall, arms crossed. He smirked knowingly at him when their eyes connected.

Connor shivered. Very uncomfortable when the doors closed behind him. Officially, he felt like a sheep in a wolf's den.

Fowler greeted the two with a nod, getting right to the point. "You two have got a case."

"You'll be partners."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm Sumo tho ;-;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized, this is the longest chapter. I could have spent all this time doing homework lol. But fuck that I was dying to write this. Hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> B̶t̶w̶...I̶'m̶ s̶o̶ s̶o̶r̶r̶y̶...I̶ h̶a̶d̶ t̶o̶. P̶l̶e̶a̶s̶e̶ f̶o̶r̶g̶i̶v̶e̶ m̶e̶. s̶o̶m̶e̶t̶i̶m̶e̶s̶ m̶y̶ k̶e̶y̶b̶o̶a̶r̶d̶ s̶l̶i̶p̶s̶

"The fuck's wrong with you? Just thought you'd want to work a case."

Gavin stayed in the hallway with Connor, who had quite unprofessionally slammed Fowler's door and stormed off. Connor wasn't going to say it, but he was pissed. This was all Gavin's fault. Obviously, Gavin didn't like him, so why take him up on a case? It didn't help that Gavin still had that know-it-all grin on his face.

"You did this on purpose....leave me alone," Connor huffed. There was no way he could go through with this. Gavin was just going to trap him again. Use him again...God, Connor felt so gross, so dirty. His thoughts already gave him chills, and having Gavin so close to him made him sick.

Gavin rolled his eyes. Fucking machines. So emotional. "Ugh,  _what_? Still upset I got your virginity? You gave it to me you know." He smiled big when Connor looked at him, eyes big. "Besides, you were so eager to work with me before. Weren't you?"

Connor rubbed at his arms. His brain was all out of whack. He didn't know whether to be shocked or scared or angry. He was mostly nervous and uncomfortable. Connor could already tell Gavin wanted to hurt him. And Connor didn't know how much more he could take.

"Anyway," Gavin interjected. "We should roll out soon. So, quit being a prick and get ready." He finally walked off, laughing under his breath. It was so fun seeing Connor like this. The stupid fuck, walking around all high and mighty like he mattered. Now, completely and utterly helpless. Gavin didn't even want to imagine how fucked up Connor's head was now. He secretly hoped the bastard wouldn't have come back at all after what happened in the bathroom. But at least he would get his way with him again. Afterall, Connor was just a machine. And machines had a breaking point too.

~~~

 Connor had never felt so awkward in his life. He might actually break a sweat at this point. He was sitting in the passengers' side of Gavin's car as they drove to the crime scene. It was the most fear inducing car ride he's ever been in. He felt utterly trapped, cut off from the rest of the world except for Gavin. And Gavin didn't seem nervous. He seemed sure of himself. He even smirked, the stiff android was amusing to watch. And there was nothing more fun than making Connor uncomfortable.

Gavin deprived his hand from the wheel, reaching over to place a hand on Connor's thigh. It felt pleasuring watching Connor jump, skin shaking under his palm. He was in Gavin's playing feild now. "We should talk," Gavin spoke, running his hand over onto the inside of Connor's thigh, moving up to rub between his legs.

To Gavin's surprise Connor moved away, getting as close to the car door as possible. "I-I don't want to talk," Connor replied. His pulse was beating hard and he could feel his heart in his throat. He was scared again. It sucked. Why did Gavin have so much control over him? It was terrifying. Dangerous.

Gavin only laughed at him, finally removing his hand. "I meant about the case dipshit. We're dealing with a homicide."

Connor still stuck close to the car door. He didn't trust Gavin in the slightest but he felt a little bit safer the farther away he could get. "O-Ok...what happened?"

"Some bitch android. Killed the victim in his house when he tried to have sex with her," Gavin stated simply. Kind of a blunt way to put it.

"Maybe he forced himself on her. He could have tried to rape her..." Connor stated, but Gavin immediately shot him down.

"That's ridiculous. What are you stupid? Androids can't be raped. They're machines." Gavin laughed at the thought. Connor didn't seem to impressed though. If the victim pressured enough, he probably deserved what was coming to him. But for Gavin to just outright dismiss a girl being raped is outrageous. "She could have been raped Detective. Maybe she was acting in self defense."

Gavin groaned and rolled his eyes. "Ok, fine. So what if he did? Big deal. Doesn't give the bitch a pass to kill the guy."

Connor couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was completely unsympathetic. Even if Gavin was a douchebag, how could he be so stern to turn a blind eye towards this investigation. And so early? The android in question should at least get the benefit of the doubt. Connor had to speak his mind. "I don't think that's entirely true. Rape is a serious crime. I'm sure she had her reasons, we just have to listen-"

"Ok, you seem to not get what's going on here," Gavin cut him off. "Androids are not people. That means she's a murderer and the crime is inexcusable. The bitch will be lucky if she doesn't get destroyed, understand? That's it."

Connor didn't respond even though he didn't understand. Or maybe he didn't want to understand. Maybe Gavin was right. Androids weren't exactly human but they could still feel pain and fear, and it could also cause them to commit human-level crimes. The way Gavin made it sound made it seem like this girl was a complete criminal who had no reason at all to do what she did when she was most likely forced into a corner. However, androids just became free recently. There hasn't been much time to change rights and laws to confirm androids as people. It didn't seem like a big deal but it only distanced androids from humans a bit more. Making human crimes against androids pretty much excusable, since androids wouldn't exactly get the benefit of the doubt. Like this case, with this female android, who was probably just trying to defend herself. Connor could only feel bad for her, but he couldn't argue with the facts. The system didn't favor androids. And it wouldn't favor them for a long time.

They finally reached their destination, police cars filling the driveway to the house. Gavin parked before turning to face Connor. He got the android's attention by putting a hand back on his thigh. Having Connor alone like this really was too much fun. "No need to rush..." he teased, inching his hand up the quivering thigh, Connor letting out a gasp. Gavin eagerly felt into Connor's crotch, feeling the vibrations of Connor's body as he shivered. He made to open up Connor's belt, surprised when Connor opened the car door and quickly got out, hurrying to get away. That pissed Gavin off but at least this meant that Connor was afraid. And that wasn't bad at all.

Connor immediately went to investigate. Focusing as hard as he could so his mind would stop racing. He was calming down as he went away from Gavin, near some other people again. It was a little comforting.

The floor in the living room of the house was covered in thirium, some of the victim's blood mixing into it as well. A bloody knife laid next to the dead man in the middle of the floor. A large bloody gash showing off the man's trachea in his neck. The smell was strong in the room and there was even enough time for flies to collect. Connor wandered over to a police officer, engaging in the verdict. It seemed the android would have to punished by being deactivating and reset as soon as possible. Connor would like to override the decision but there would be no point, statistically speaking. There just wasn't much the law could do to save the girl's life now. All of this was probably the victim's own karma anyway. Who knows how many other androids he forced himself upon without them being able to fight back. It wasn't fair, but it was just the way things were.

Gavin reappeared to join Connor. He did not look happy. He gripped Connor by the wrist, enough that it would bruise any human's skin instantly, as he yanked Connor away. He tried to protest but Gavin wasn't listening. He yanked Connor around the hallway, clearly taking him away from everyone else. Connor tried to calculate what exactly Gavin was up to but he just came up confused. It made Connor nervous. What was he trying to do now?

Gavin stopped when he finally found what he was looking for, opening up an empty room and shoving Connor inside, slamming the door behind them. Connor was about to ask what was going on but Gavin grabbed him by the neck, pulling him and slamming him back against the door frame. He really looked pissed off. It made Connor gulp.

"I. Don't. Like. To. Be. Rejected." Gavin told him darkly, pinning Connor roughly. He must be talking about when Connor ditched him in the car, but it's not Connor's fault. If he didn't leave Gavin wasn't going to stop. And Gavin was making him uncomfortable. Connor struggled against the hold, groaning loud when Gavin kneed him hard in the stomach. "Don't push me away again."

Connor couldn't help it, he started to shake. Was this really the time and place to be starting something? Gavin couldn't be that much of a prick. "We're supposed to be working Gavin," Connor spoke nervously under Gavin's glare. He didn't seem interested at all in the case as much as he was interested in getting Connor alone. And that terrified him.

"What if I want to fuck you?" Gavin spoke harshly, forcing Connor to stay still against the back of the door, pinning him painfully. Gavin seemed completely serious. Getting Connor alone in a crowded place of work to play with him would certainly aid in Gavin getting rid of the little fucker for good. How would Connor be able to come back from this anyway? It would be something Connor would be forced to remember for a long, long time.

Connor blushed at the seriousness of Gavin's tone. His body had already responded by shaking. His nerves fluttering uncomfortably under his skin. He didn't even feel in control of his own mind anymore. His thoughts were a scrambled mess when it came to Gavin and his intentions. He couldn't understand why Gavin would want to do this to him, besides make him uncomfortable. If only Hank was here to help him. But he probably wouldn't. Afterall, maybe it was all of Connor's fault that Gavin's using him as a toy. And Hank would only hate him.

Gavin leaned in and bit hard into Connor's neck, relishing in how it made Connor scream, his body shaking intensely against him. Gavin moved to bite at Connor's ear, whispering lewdly, "Bet my cum's still inside your ass from yesterday. Want me to check?" His hands firmly moved over Connor's chest, swiftly unbuttoning his dress shirt. "You'll let me fuck you won't you? Take your ass for the second time."

Connor quickly shook his head, pushing Gavin back hard to get some space between them. His pulse thudded painfully as he tried to regain the breath he was holding. Gavin couldn't be serious. He didn't want this. He never wanted this. "D-Don't! I...hate this. S-Stop it," he spoke up.

Gavin kicked him in the stomach again, even angrier at that fact that Connor had fought back. "I can do whatever I want to you, and you have to obey! Stupid bitch," Gavin reprimanded, grabbing Connor again and pinning him against the door. He grabbed at Connor's jacket and shirt, yanking them off. Connor felt his cheeks heat up. He should fight back. He didn't want this. But he was so weak. So  _dirty_. Connor was held back as Gavin opened up his pants, yanking them down along with his boxers. Connor felt so embarrassed his pulse could explode. He wanted to hide but Gavin was holding him down. Gavin trailed a hand over Connor's naked body, watching every tremble his flesh made when he touched him. It was amazing, having this kind of control over someone. Completely, intoxicating.

Gavin ardently forced Connor to turn around, slamming his face against the door. A pulse went straight to his dick when Connor cried out in pain and shock. Gavin grabbed and pulled at the android's hips, slamming his clothed crotch against Connor's naked ass. Gavin made quick work of grinding against Connor. He could feel his dick hardening against Connor's ass as the android shivered and whimpered. "Bet Hank doesn't know how much you love getting fucked up the ass, like the stupid trash whore you are," Gavin said crudely, as if Connor wanted this. As if Connor could like this. He felt so embarrassed. Did Gavin have to add such cruel words? It made him feel sick and scant. But Gavin wanted this. Wanted to use him like this so he could torture him even more.

Gavin undid his pants quickly. He was so eager for this. Trying out his new toy at such a crowded crime scene was sure to be fun. Gavin pulled out his cock, rubbing his shaft against the soft puckered skin. Connor made to leave again, eyes filling with tears as he tried to push Gavin off, but he didn't get far. Gavin quickly held him down, pushing his tip against the ring of muscle to force Connor to stop writhing so much. Connor had already started crying, big wet tears rolling down his cheeks. He already felt so gross and humiliated, but Gavin's cock throbbed against his ass the more he tried to struggle. It was completely vile. Making Connor's stress levels go up.

Gavin didn't even bother opening him up with his fingers. He pushed his tip roughly against the puckered hole, groaning deep when it gave way. Connor's channel was unbelievably tight and warm. The sweet vibrations of Connor's body pleasuring his cock as he slid in deep, hips resting flush again Connor's ass. " _Oh my God_ your pussy feels so good. We should just use you like this from now on," Gavin whispered cruelly, beginning to thrust his hips against Connor, thumbs digging into the boy's hips. Connor cried out loudly. His LED was flashing red and for some reason his head hurt. He wanted to talk back, tell Gavin to stop saying such vulgar things, but he couldn't. All he wanted was to cry and take a never ending shower. Forget that Gavin ever touched him. But it was hard for him to think straight, between panic and confusion, in these moments. He was so scared Gavin was going to use him again, the feeling of "dirty" rubbing on him permanently.

Gavin grabbed Connor by the hair, forcing his head back to nip at his ear. The way Connor cried out make his cock pulse. "Such a good fucktoy," Gavin whispered directly in his ear, making Connor shiver. "Imagine how many people would get off on you, being the dirty slut you are," Gavin emphasized each word with a thrust of his hips. The words stung harshly in Connor's brain. He already felt condemned enough. Like his emotions and words didn't mean anything. That his existence didn't mean anything more than pleasing Gavin. Connor didn't want to endure this anymore. "Stop torturing me like this," Connor whined out. His whole body ached and his throat felt scratchy when he talked. "I can't take it anymore!"

Gavin immediately laughed as he fucked into the android harder, biting at the long length of his neck. He completely ignored Connor's pleas. Although he wanted Connor to shut the hell up, it was satisfying to hear him struggle. It made Gavin's cock pulse deep inside Connor, a warm feeling tugging in his stomach as his balls drew tight. Connor was going to take all of his cum, whether he liked it or not. Gavin grabbed at the boy's hips, pounding into him deeper, the sound obscene. Gavin practically panted as he said, "Oh fuck! I'm gonna cum inside your slutty hole again!"

Connor felt like dying. He would give anything to make this stop. "S-Stop it! It feels gross," Connor cried out. His entire body was shaking and his nerves were on fire. His blush grew darker as Gavin moaned in his ear, cock pulsating inside him as streaks of cum painted his insides. He felt so dirty and impossibly weak. Connor's legs were shaking so hard he was forced to fall to the floor, Gavin's cock slipping out of him. He wished he could just forget this, wish that none of this ever happen. But it wouldn't change the fact the he meant nothing. That his feelings didn't matter.

Connor gasped when he heard footsteps come from just outside the door. His fear came back full force, daring to give him a heart attack. He tried to get up but his arms were heavy and shaking. The task was impossible. But Gavin wasn't ready to let him leave yet. The detective fit his way behind Connor on the floor, bending him over again. Gavin's cock was already hard as he rubbed against Connor's hole. He was definitely getting off on this. "Shut up and stop crying," Gavin whispered harshly. "Unless you want everyone to know how much of a slut you really are." Gavin pulled at Connor's asscheeks, pushing his cock in again, not stopping until he was all the way inside, the new angle taking him deeper. Connor couldn't help the cry that escaped his mouth. Gavin slapped a hand over his mouth, forcing him to be quiet. Connor was reduced to muffled cries as Gavin fucked deeper inside of him. He felt so powerless and completely humiliated. Didn't Gavin ever know when to quit?

Gavin panted against his ear, picking up the pace when he heard the footsteps retreating. He removed his hand from Connor's mouth, it brought him closer to the edge hearing Connor beg for him to stop. His cock throbbed again, cumming much faster this time. He came deep in the boy's quivering hole, Connor immediately crying out.

Once Gavin was satisfied he pulled out of the shaking body beneath him, loving every bit of it. Connor was completely ruined and it was mesmerizing.

"No one cares about you Connor," Gavin added unnecessarily. He just liked to watch the way Connor gave up. "You're just a machine and machines don't matter." Gavin easily stood up, tucking himself back in his pants and zipping up. Sweet, saccharine tears still spilled from Connor's eyes and he whined helpless, unable to sit up he was so weak. Gavin didn't feel bad in the slightest.

"Have fun walking home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
>  w̶h̶o̶o̶p̶s̶


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say I wuv you losers for reading my story. Thank you for your support. Sorry this is so short, just want you guys to see some different POVs :)
> 
> You should also know I was eating cheesesticks while writing this. Just thought...you should...know.

The evening of Detroit was growing dim. The sky was a dark gray and foreshadowed by large dark puffy clouds, blocking out the light of the moon. Forecasters on the radio made promises of rain and maybe even a storm. Gavin was miffed by the news and let out a huff before switching his car radio off. He pressed heavier on the gas pedal, hoping to get home before it rained. He would have drove home straight afterwork but he needed to pick up more beer. Couldn't go a night without it. Thinking of which, Gavin grabbed one from the shopping bag and popped it open, taking a long swig of the alcoholic beverage. He let out a contented sigh when he was finished.

Gavin took notice of the big screens taking up parts of buildings and public vehicles. Cyberlife would constantly run ads for their products all over the city. _Get Yours Today!_ Now, gone. Filled with ads supporting the co-habitation of android and human life. Gavin even took note of an android news reporter on one of the screens. They let machines tell the news now, huh? Just another android taking someone else's job. That's the only way Gavin could see it. And it was a clear threat to humanity. Letting androids basically run the world should have been put to a stop in the Revolution. Gavin had to take another drink, it always calmed his mind.

When he finally made it home, Gavin parked the car in the driveway, taking the packs of beer with him to the house. As soon as he opened the door a big white Great Dane with black paint spots attacked him. The big dog jumping and barking.

"Down Daisy!" Gavin ordered with a slight smile. The dog obediently planted herself on her haunches, barking loudly and wagging her tail as Gavin entered.

Gavin went to plop the beer onto the couch, Daisy already following under him, daring to trip him like she's done many times before. Gavin didn't really know much about dogs or ever cared to look into them. Daisy was his girl's dog, but the mutt was the only living thing Gavin could stand for long periods of time.

Gavin turned on the TV, switching it to a random sports game. Didn't have to be anything interesting, just something to watch while he drank. Gavin sat on the couch, instinctively patting the spot next to him. Daisy naturally jumped onto the couch, going to lick at Gavin's face. As usual, Gavin had to struggle to hold the giant dog back from trying to cover him in dog spit, but he couldn't help smiling. The dumb dog was so annoying. Giving up, Daisy roughly cuddled into the man's side, rolling onto her back into her normal comfortable position, legs in the air. Gavin rubbed at the dog's stomach, not thinking much of it.

Gavin wondered where his girl was off to this time anyway. Bitch was probably at some club, getting high off her ass again. Gavin was forced to roll his eyes to himself before taking another drink of beer. Sometimes he wondered why they even lived together at all. He didn't like her in the slightest and she probably felt the same way. Sometimes they fought and sometimes they ignored each other completely. Just depended on what side the coin landed on that day. Like today, they got into another fight over something he couldn't even remember. All he could remember was that it was bad. Gavin had upgraded from calling her names to hitting her in the face. He'd lost his moral compass a long time ago and just didn't give a fuck. She seemed more hurt by the fact that he didn't care more than she had a bruise. But it was as normal of a relationship as Gavin was going to get he decided. He took another long drink, content it made his mind buzz, dulling out his thoughts. It was times like these that made him nostalgic. In a lot of ways, he was just like his dad. A drunk narcissistic asshole. But maybe it was just destined to be. His dad was always violent, scary even, but he was nicest when he wasn't drunk. Even took favor to Gavin on rare occasions, unlike his mom. She was more out of the picture. Probably because she didn't want to come near his dad or him at all. But that didn't stop his dad from sleeping with other women and telling Gavin it was okay. That women were just replaceable. That everyone was replaceable.

When Gavin finished the beer he chucked it across the room, the bottle landing perfectly into the trashcan and breaking against another bottle at the bottom. Daisy always snorted at the loud sound and Gavin found it funny. He went to drink some more beer. The mind numbing effect was always addicting in the sweetest way. After a few more beers his brain was finally numb enough to think back about the day and the investigation. Connor. That dumb Cyberlife android had seemed so emotional over something as simple as a human using him. It's as if he'd forgotten he was a machine and decided to be a human. Just thinking about it pissed Gavin off. That android had some balls to come back to work after everything that happened and then go through with the investigation. Clearly, Connor showed lots of emotion the past few days, especially around Gavin. It was strange. How could a machine feel emotion? Were androids really capable of having feelings? Hopes and desires? Ok, that's ridiculous. They're just machines. They can't have feelings.

~~~

Sumo waited impatiently for his owners to come home, panting as he trotted all over the house. It had started to rain harder outside and the sky was completely black. A flash of lightning cracked loudly and lit up the entirety of the pitch black house from the windows. Sumo barked and whined loudly, bumping into things as he ran around aimlessly. The giant pup has always been terrified of thunderstorms, especially when Hank was away. His older owner had gone to Jimmy's bar to get drunk. He was having trouble understanding what was going on with Connor lately and the android hadn't talked to him about it. Hank just needed to be by himself for the evening, leaving Sumo to fend for himself.

Sumo ran faster when thunder boomed outside, accidentally bumping his head into a wall. The dog felt dizzy and quickly shook his head. Sumo decided to go to the kitchen to his food bowl. Eating always took away his stress. Sumo trotted to the food bowl, sniffing all around it. He huffed when he found out it was completely empty. This called for desperate measures. The giant dog scratched at the kitchen cabinet Hank liked to leave his dog food, frustrated it wouldn't magically open. It took a few tries but Sumo finally got a good grip, pulling the cabinet open with his claws. He quickly snatched a bag of dog food in his jaws and shook it, applying claws and teeth until the bag burst open, dog food flying everywhere. Another lightning strike forced Sumo to bark, stuffing his big head into the food bag and to start chomping non-stop.

After 30 minutes had passed, Sumo had finished the entire bag of dog food and gained 20 pounds. The now fat dog went to hide under the kitchen table. He barked and howled everytime the storm sounded.

Sumo perked his ears up when he heard the front door handle. He immediately ran to the door, knocking over a couple chairs on the way. He couldn't wait to be safely cuddled by one of his owners until the scary storm was over.

When the door opened, Sumo was happy to see it was Connor, he wagged his tail and barked. Connor was dripping wet and freezing cold as a result of walking so long in the rain. His entire body shivering as he hurried inside. Sumo was too scared by the storm to notice Connor was upset, and had been crying. The dog hopped up onto his owner hoping for a hug. Connor only shooed Sumo away by kicking him with his foot before storming off. Sumo practically ran after him, barking loudly for attention. Connor went into the bathroom before slamming the door in the dog's face. Sumo's snout bumped painfully into the door, the pup whining loud.

Another crash of lightning tore through the sky, causing Sumo to start scratching at the bathroom door frantically. The following boom of lightning making Sumo cry for help. But Connor never opened the door, leaving Sumo all alone once again. Sumo found himself scratching at the bathroom door for most of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys be mad if I said I hate Gavin but I also like him? >:]
> 
> Anyways, you guys should know that I'm an Xbox gamer but now I have no choice but to buy a Playstation. All because of this game! I haven't even told my parents I'm buying all this shit lol. :D  
> .  
> .  
> .

Connor had stayed secluded in the bathroom all morning. As soon as he got home he had stripped off his clothes and sat in the shower, turning the water onto its hottest setting. The nerves under his skin were freezing from being soaked in the rain for so long. It made shutting down errors dare to pop up and his LED was blinking red. He felt cold. Mentally and physically. He felt so many things all at once and it was scary. The gross human fluids were still inside him. It made his skin itch and crawl uncomfortably and his throat felt restricted. But at the same time, Connor felt torn. Like a piece of paper being ripped in half. Human or machine. He was having a hard time trying to understand his role in this world at the moment. Of course, being with Hank and Sumo reminded him that others loved him and that reminded him that he was more than just a machine. But the way Gavin talked to him and used him always brought him back, back to feeling mechanical. Back to when all he needed to do was follow orders and not talk back. It made him scared. His whole body was shaking but not from the cold. All of sudden he didn't feel in control of who he was or if he mattered. Maybe he was just a machine, and he didn't matter-

" _Goddammit Sumo...bad dog!_ " It was Hank. He must have just got back. As soon as Hank came home he had started to scold Sumo after finding the kitchen cabinet scratched to hell. Still, he patted the fat dog and apologized. Hank should have known better than to leave Sumo alone all night during a storm.

The still terrified Sumo attached himself to Hank's leg, accepting the pats with a howl. Now that Sumo felt a little bit safer and his thoughts could clear, he remembered his android owner had come home upset and slammed a door on his snout. Sumo barked at Hank and quickly trotted to the bathroom door that was also scratched up but his owner didn't seem to notice. Hank focused on the sound of shower water running from inside. Maybe Connor was acting strange again. "Connor? Are you okay in there?" Hank called. Connor gasped at the sound of Hank calling his name. He immediately felt shy and awkward. He decided to ignore Hank, hoping he would go away. He didn't want Hank to see how weak he was. And he definitely didn't want to tell Hank what happened. He would think Connor was disgusting, letting Gavin use him like that. It was all his fault anyway. He was a slut, just like Gavin said. The nasty word resonating in the back of his mind. It brought more watery tears to his eyes.

Finding the door unlocked, Hank came in anyway. He was very worried something was wrong with Connor and he wasn't responding. His heart sank when he saw Connor. The poor android looked at him with big innocent eyes filled with tears. His cheeks were throughly flushed in blue and he was trembling. Connor only hugged his legs closer, trying to make himself as small as possible. Hank approached cautiously, Sumo following after him. Connor was acting so different but he couldn't understand why. It was like Connor was trying to keep something from him. Connor darted his eyes before looking away. Hank carefully kneeled at the tub, trying to get Connor to look at him but the android was trying to ignore him. Hank decided to switch the shower off, hoping to make it easier for Connor to talk to him.

"Boy...son please look at me," Hank encouraged. The words came strictly from the heart. All he needed was for his boy to be okay again. But Connor just hugged at his knees, ignoring him at all costs and looking away as big tears fell from his eyes. It physically pained Hank's heart. He would give anything to have Connor open up to him like he used to do. After the Revolution, Connor knew he wasn't going back to Cyberlife but he didn't feel comfortable living with the deviants of Jericho either. That's when Hank took Connor home with him. He didn't want to admit it then but it was the best decision he'd made in a long time. Connor easily came to be a bright light in both of Hank and Sumo's lives. They might have even become a family the way they bonded so much. Binge watching movies on the T.V. or trying to make home cooked meals as a family. Somehow the android had tricked Hank into loving again. Loving his boy. His son. Hank cared for him with all his heart.

Hank tried hard to resist the urge to wipe away Connor's tears. They didn't belong there. But Connor wasn't ready to be touched. Instead Hank talked to his boy compassionately. "Connor, what's been going on? This is the second time you've done this and I know it's not normal. I know somethings wrong but I don't know what. We're family, you know? You can tell me anything and I'll hear you. Tell me how you're feeling Connor?"

Connor dared to look up, eyes meeting with Hank's, but he quickly looked away. His program was mixed up again, he couldn't think straight. He felt so alone but Hank was right here. Hank clearly cared about him but Connor couldn't see it. Afterall, how could a human trully care about what happens to a machine.

"I'm just a machine Lieutenant," Connor spoke softly, closing his eyes tightly so more tears rolled down his cheeks. His stress was increasing and his heartbeat was going slow and fast like a rollercoaster. Just like his emotions. It hurt.

"But I feel...I don't want to live anymore."

Connor jumped when Hank grabbed him, pulling him into an impossibly tight hug. Connor blushed and trembled embarrassed but Hank had started to sob against him. The older detective held onto Connor with all of his strength which was turning to mush. How could Connor say that? It was just  _wrong_. How was Hank supposed to go on without him? It would be impossible. Connor was the thread holding him together, gave his life purpose, something to love. There was just no way Connor could say that.

"Jesus, Connor! Don't say that! Don't you ever fucking say that. You're my son. I can't live without you," Hank whispered but he squeezed Connor tightly. Hank didn't want to lose another son.

To Hank's surprise Connor pulled away, pushing hard against Hank's chest until he was forced to let go. Hank looked sad but surprised. Connor retreated back into a ball, hands running gently over the itchy skin of his arms. "I-I'm just a machine," Connor informed again. His LED cycled yellow and his body trembled more as tears welled up in his eyes. "I don't m-matter."

"Of course you matter," Hank quickly told him. Tears now rolling down his cheeks. "You're not a machine Connor, you're alive and you're important. Unique and special in every way. You should know how lucky I am to have you. How lucky everyone is to have you. Nothing could change that."

 _Except for the fact that I'm a toy. A plaything._ Connor thought back. Deep down, maybe that's all he really was. Something to be used and tossed out like trash. Like the way Gavin...used him...then tossed him aside. Connor shuddered at the memory.

Hank assessed him carefully. Clearly, Connor didn't believe him. Connor was having a hard time trying to identify himself and what that meant. His boy's head was really screwed up right now.

"Connor," Hank spoke softly, getting the boy's attention. "It's okay to feel this way. It's  _human._ There's no shame in being confused or scared about what you are. You believe you're a machine but you don't really know what to think, right? It's just a confusing time for you right now."

Connor just nodded, honestly. He was starting to listen to Hank. What he was feeling was... _human_ or normal at least. Maybe his emotions were more human then he thought.

"You'll always be human to us," Hank said honestly, referring to him and Sumo. "We're family Connor. You'll always, always have us. Understand?"

Connor nodded softly, eyes finally meeting Hank's. His heart lifted a bit knowing that Hank somehow understood him. That Hank would never leave him even if he wasn't all human. And that what he was feeling was okay because it was human and his family would take care of him through this tough time no matter what. Hank cared a lot about him. Even though Connor had stopped crying and shaking, he wasn't ready to admit what happened. Not yet at least. He just needed one good moment with Hank. It was the only thing that could calm his mind and take the pain away.

Hank smiled softly as he got Connor a towel, wrapping him up protectively. "I'll get you some clothes okay?" Hank offered before hurrying off to find something for Connor. A fluffy Sumo got up to wag his tail, coming up to the tub and accompanying Connor as he stepped out of the tub. Connor dried off and rubbed the towel through his hair, turning it into a damp mess of dark brown. Hank returned with a DPD t-shirt and a pair of shorts. The clothes looked so big on Connor once he put them on, but it was sweet.

Connor didn't know what he was doing until he was moving, wrapping his arms around Hank's neck and hugging him tight. It was an apology for pushing him away earlier. Hank seemed to understand and crushed him in a hug back.

Sumo barked. He wanted a hug too.

"Can I sleep in your bed? With you, I mean," Connor asked shyly. He didn't want to seem rude.

"Of course. You don't even have to ask," Hank encouraged. He was actually happy he could keep Connor company through this.

The pair went to Hank's room, Sumo following close behind. Connor felt warm inside as he got into the bed. He felt better. Good even. It felt nice having Hank here, telling him how much he cared. Connor didn't want to lose that.

Sumo struggled to jump onto the bed after Hank got in. Falling a couple times before sticking the landing. Connor couldn't help a giggle that escaped his mouth. Hank was relieved and happy. He missed Connor's smile and his silly laugh. It only made Hank love him more. He wrapped his arms around Connor and hugged him close. Connor instinctly cuddled into the warmth of Hank. It was so peaceful. He felt so safe. It was so easy for him to drift into a nice rest with Hank and Sumo protecting him. And Hank felt better, knowing his boy was safe. He slowly drifted off after Connor and the three of them slept peacefully together.

They rested all day and Hank didn't even think about going to work. His only priority was making sure Connor was okay. And Connor seemed thankful for that.

When night came, Connor and Hank decided to binge watch movies on the couch. Hank could easily tell it was Connor's favorite thing to do with the way his face lit up. That's why it quickly became Hank's favorite thing to do too. Once the movie had finished, Connor turned to face Hank. "I don't want to go back to work for a while," Connor said truthfully. And Hank listened completely. Whatever Connor wanted, he could have. "Of course, I understand. You need to rest anyway, there's no rush." Connor sighed in relief, burying his head in Hank's shoulder. At least Gavin wouldn't be able to mess with him. And with Hank and Sumo he would feel better in no time at all.

~~~

Gavin stayed on high alert when he came to work. He was curious to see what was going to play out since Hank and Connor didn't show up yesterday. He was hoping things weren't so great for his chewtoy. Gavin was already smirking, imagining that awkward android. That would be an amusing thing to see. However, Hank came to work alone. Connor never showed up. Gavin felt a little let down but he was happy nonetheless. He won. He finally got that dumb android to stay away. Gavin was practically more cheerful for the rest of the day which was a strange occurrence for everyone else in the office but they didn't question it.

Hank had allowed for Connor to rest at home with Sumo. The big dog was all the company Connor needed right now and Hank was certain Sumo couldn't fail at making Connor happy. Even if he would rather be helping Hank on a case, Connor was thankful to take a break from everything. He just needed time to think and relax was all. It made Hank not worry so much knowing that Connor was alright and safe once again.

Things stayed decent like that for a solid week. Connor got better and better each day he spent resting and far away from Gavin, who was only more and more appreciative that the android had disappeared. But at least Connor was feeling better. Binge watching T.V. shows and overfeeding Sumo with treats. Which might not have been a good thing. Connor just liked the way the treats made Sumo happy so he accidentally fed him 3 bags worth of treats in one afternoon. Not good. Poor Sumo couldn't eat anymore and he had gained a lot of weight. Hank wasn't going to like this no, no, no. So Connor had decided he would take Sumo for a long walk. Hank would appreciate it. Besides Sumo hasn't seen the outside world in a while.

When late evening started to roll around Connor found a leash for Sumo. At first, Sumo looked confused but quickly remembered what a leash was and started to wag his tail and bark loudly. He tried to jump up on Connor, but with the new weight, found the task impossible which made it easier for Connor to put the leash on him. Then the two of them left the house. Sumo was so excited he nearly dragged Connor trying to run and sniff everything in sight. It was kind of adorable. Connor couldn't help smiling. He let Sumo lead the way down the street and through the neighborhood. Connor found this was really relaxing and it made him feel normal for a change. His mind was finally quiet after torturing him for so long. It was a good change of pace.

Night time was approaching quicker than expected. A fiery orange sunset behind pink clouds melting away before Connor's eyes. It was beautiful. Sumo seemed to enjoy it too even though he has exhausted and had gotten out of breath from walking so far. Chubby Sumo was so tired he sniffed out a puddle near the sidewalk and lapped at the water, making Connor laugh.

Once Sumo was hydrated he rolled onto his back, panting loudly and looking silly. Connor immediately kneeled to rub at Sumo's tummy and repeat  _you're a good boy_ to him a thousand times over and over. Sumo barked in response, accepting the love. Then they both looked up when they heard the sound of a growl coming closer. It was coming from another dog, who had seemed to take interest in them. The dog wore no collar and looked lost as it came right up to the pair. Sumo struggled but jumped up, ready to protect Connor at a moments notice, but the other dog just came up to sniff them. Connor easily smiled and petted the strange dog. "Don't worry Sumo, you just made a friend." Connor encouraged the dogs to get along and they hit it off immediately. Sumo wagged his tail and pawed at the new dog, being naturally friendly, and the lost pup was friendly too. They sniffed each other and played for a bit before Connor decided he should help the dog get back home before it got too late. He carefully scanned the spotted dog:

_Breed: Great Dane_

_Sex: Female_

_Name: Daisy Faye_

_Owner: Jenny Faye_

_Approximately lost for 3 hours._

Her address didn't seem too far from here. Sumo and Connor would escort Daisy home. It was the nice thing to do.

Connor walked the two pups down the street, Daisy followed them easily. Sumo seemed to really hit it off with Daisy. They walked right along side each other and wagged their tails, barking some language Connor couldn't understand. The sky was finally pitch black with tiny stars peeking out behind dark clouds. They only had to carry on 30 minutes or so farther before making it to Daisy's house. The Great Dane easily recognized her house and ran straight to the front door wagging her docked tail. Connor walked right up to the door and knocked. The lights in the house were still on so someone must be awake.

Sumo whined and pawed at Daisy, he didn't want to part with his new friend so soon. Daisy copied the action and licked Sumo on the nose. Connor had to smile it was so cute. Soft shuffling came from inside the house before the door slowly opened, revealing a very, very confused Gavin. Connor had to do a doubletake he was so surprised. He nearly jumped before dropping the leash. His LED flashed blue to red in a millisecond and his heart rate increased a thousandfold. Why in the hell was Gavin here!? Connor gulped loudly and slowly started to back away. Clearly this was a misunderstanding, and Connor was just trying to return Daisy, but Gavin couldn't help smirking. He grabbed the scared android by the wrist, yanking him inside the house and slamming the door on the two confused pups. Connor yelped and started to shake when Gavin shoved him against the door, holding him there. "Well, well what have we got here," Gavin teased, glaring Connor in the eye. The dumb android had no idea what he was getting into. "Been a while since I seen you. Hiding from me no doubt. What's wrong TRASH800, scared? You're shaking. But you're back for more huh, couldn't stay away from me for too long could you? Or maybe you're just more stupid than you thought."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
> .  
> .  
>  [d̶a̶m̶m̶i̶t̶]  
> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol some dude at Target was arguing with an employee while I was getting God of War. I'M DED. Buuut I got my first Playstation, and I immediately started playing Detroit: Become Human oh my GOD! It's so bootyfull. I cry everytime I play as Connor cause he's just that beautiful. And Kara + Alice is almost too sweet to handle. AND MARKUS' EYES *faints*
> 
> ^ Ignore that *cough* Anyway, I finished part 7 of the story! You guys are in for a real fucking treat...  
> .  
> .  
> .

Sumo barked and growled at the door as he scratched at it's base. Connor was taken and he needed help! Sumo could see how scared Connor looked when that man opened the door and grabbed him. It just didn't sit right with him. Sumo needed to find help, to find Hank! And as fast as possible. Sumo barked one last time before nudging Daisy on the snout. He wanted her to join him on the mission. Luckily, Daisy could understand Sumo needed help so she barked in agreement and decided to follow Sumo. The two dogs left their position at the door and tried to remember the trail back, Sumo taking the lead.

~~~

Connor's heart was beating loud in his chest. He grew more uncomfortable being trapped between Gavin and the solid surface. He was so confused, was this a nightmare? Just a scary lucid nightmare? The sudden grip on his wrist only made him realize this was real, and Gavin was smiling evilly at how dumb Connor looked. It was really amusing to him. He decided to explain. "In case you're too stupid to figure it out, Daisy is my girl's dog. Sorry you had to find out like this," Gavin said sarcastically. The words sent a long shiver down Connor's spine. It made him nervous. He tried to pull away from Gavin's grip, but it was too strong. Gavin held him down firm against the door, not allowing him to leave.

"You know...I heard Hank talking to Fowler the other day," Gavin sounded sinister, feeling the android's pulse quicken where he squeezed his wrist. "Said you were depressed so you needed some time off. That's strange. An android getting depressed? Whats got you so down Connor?" He smirked at how utterly helpless Connor looked. It was funny, Connor trying to avoid him for so long only to connect with him like this. Completely trapped in his house. It was so satisfying.

Connor looked away. He knew Gavin was mocking him but he didn't want to entertain him. He just wanted to leave. "That's none of your business Detective Reed," he replied quietly.

"Oh, you are my business. Don't forget-" Gavin paused to force his knee between Connor's thighs, spreading them and pushing up to rub roughly against his bulge. "-I own you."

Connor blushed at the action and tried to move away, pushing hard at Gavin's chest with his left hand. Gavin just grabbed his other wrist and slammed him back into place. Connor couldn't help shaking, his LED blinking fast. "W-What are you going to do to me?" His voice came out more strained than he intended. It only made Gavin laugh. "Whatever the hell I want."

A tiny noise was released from Connor's throat as Gavin yanked him hard by the wrist, forcing him to follow. Gavin took him to a bedroom before shoving him hard onto the bed, Connor landing on it with a thud. "Don't try anything fucking android, or I swear Hank will find you in pieces all over the street," Gavin threatened.

Connor shook at the words. He dreaded what Gavin had in store for him, it obviously wasn't going to be good. The thought made him impossibly scared. His pulse was loud in his ears and his body was tense. He hated the way Gavin was looking at him with evil intent.

"Now," Gavin approached slowly, pleased Connor was too scared to flee. "Take your clothes off."

Connor stared up at Gavin with big brown eyes. He wanted nothing more than to call Hank for help but he knew that would be a mistake. Now that Gavin had him completely alone he could do anything to him. Even damage him. The threat alone coming from Gavin scared him, but he didn't want to obey. He could anticipate what Gavin was going to do to him and his program rejected it. Connor didn't want to be used like that again. Not here, not like this. He couldn't bring himself to follow through with Gavin's orders, he only looked more tense as he sat on the bed and Gavin looked annoyed. He approached close to the bed and glared at Connor, yelling at him. "Take your fucking clothes off!"

Connor jumped a little before complying. His hands were shaking as he reached for the hem of his shirt, slowly pulling it off. Connor felt so embarrassed and  _dirty._ He didn't want to do this but Gavin was scaring him. Making him feel weak and powerless all over again. Like he had no other choice but to obey. Connor was still shaking as he removed the rest of his clothes, flushing a full hue of blue as he removed his boxers and dropped them to the floor. He hated the way Gavin was looking at him. It made his stress levels peak.

"Finally." Gavin stated impatiently. His eyes raked over Connor's body. The android was shaking significantly, blush painting his cheeks. Gavin was really going to enjoy this. "Now get on your hands and knees on the bed," he ordered sternly. The order made Connor feel shy. He was reluctant to obey, but his own program forced him to follow through. Connor slowly turned over on the the bed, placing his palms apart on the bedspread and putting his knees on the bed, presenting his ass to Gavin. Gavin made some sort of approving sound in his throat before unbuckling his belt. "Put your hands behind your back," he ordered, approaching Connor from behind. Connor's heart gave uneven rhythms as he obeyed, resting his upper body onto the bed as he put his hands behind his back. Gavin removed his belt and grabbed Connor's wrists. He used his belt to tie them strictly together, leaving no wiggle room. When Connor gasped Gavin had to laugh at him. "Spread your legs wider," Gavin commented, loving the way Connor blushed embarrassed. Connor felt so exposed and gross like this but he did as he was told, sliding his knees farther apart on the mattress. It was so embarrassing. Connor closed his eyes tightly and held his breath. He was trying desperately to calm down before his stress levels got any higher. Connor's program was starting to fritz out before-  _SNAP_

Connor's heart stopped as he turned his head to look behind him. Gavin had his phone out, camera directed at Connor.  _Was he taking pictures?_

Connor felt his throat tighten and his cheeks heat up. His brain could hardly function. Gavin had a smirk on his face as another  _snap_ came from his phone camera. "Got a pretty ass," Gavin commented snarkily. "Nice dick too." Connor flinched as he took another picture. His heart was beating out of his chest and he was growing more terrified. He couldn't believe Gavin was doing something like this.

"You know, I read something about your model," Gavin started, words heavy with undertone. "An advanced model, like you, has a lot in common with a  _Traci_ model. You even have a setting to turn on sensory so you can feel pain or pleasure. That sounds fun, hm? I want you to activate your sensory function for me, got it?"

Connor could hardly process what he was hearing with everything going on. Gavin couldn't be serious. Asking something so... _experimental._ Not even he has ever tried tampering with his sensory setting before. He didn't even know he had one. But now that Connor has quickly scanned through his software it was unlocked. Now that he had become a deviant he could probably use it to feel temperature changes or to feel sensations. It was surprising, finding all this out, but he still didn't want to please Gavin by giving him this. He's already embarrassed Connor enough. Connor decided he just couldn't. "I-I don't want to! Please stop Gavin."

Connor blushed as Gavin rubbed a hand up his thigh, resting a palm on a perfectly rounded cheek as he held his ass open wider. Connor felt defeated as he snapped another picture. He only felt more defeated when Gavin talked. "Ok. How about this...If you don't do what I say, I'll send every single one of these pictures to everyone in the Department. That includes Hank."

Connor stilled entirely. There was just no way...Gavin wouldn't do that...would he!? Connor's program practically freaked out. "NO," he screamed, his voice cracking. He couldn't let Gavin do that, he just couldn't!

"Then turn on your sensor." Gavin smirked at the helpless android.

Connor quickly obeyed, accessing his software to activate his sensory settings. The process didn't take long to launch, his LED cycling yellow, then blue, then red. Connor felt scared as a new wave washed over him. He felt strange, so unnatural from what he was used to. He could feel the ache in his legs from where he was positioned on the bed. And he could feel the warmth of the room and how queasy it made him feel. A sharp bolt of pain registered from where he tried to move his arm, feeling the immense pain the tight belt had on the skin of his wrists. The new pain made him cry out, but Gavin seemed pleased. Connor was obeying him like a dog.

"Good boy. We're going to have so much fun," Gavin told the android. Connor was going to be such a fun toy to play with.

Connor's breath quickened as Gavin returned his hand to his asscheek. He could feel the sparks where Gavin was touching him and somehow he felt 100 times worse. The new sensations were overloading and he couldn't handle it. He wanted to beg Gavin to stop but he didn't want Gavin to show anyone those pictures. Especially not Hank. Instead, Connor bit his lip hard and help back on protesting.

A dip in the bed formed as Gavin moved onto it, settling right in between Connor's legs. He smirked as he trailed his fingers towards Connor's hole, loving how he made the skin shiver under him and Connor's hole twitch. He was quick to circle his middle finger around the puckered skin, the action causing Connor to gasp loudly. Gavin knew this was going to be so great. Knowing Connor was going to feel everything Gavin was going to do with him made Gavin get hard quickly in his pants. He circled his finger once more before sliding the digit right inside, not stopping until he reached the hilt. Connor's thighs shivered as he mewled. He felt so strange, feeling Gavin's finger press against the inside of his hole. It made him feel even more gross.

Gavin decided to add in two more fingers, the tight hole resisting them perfectly. His cock pulsed when Connor groaned deep, feeling the friction of the fingers. "That's right whore," Gavin mocked, shoving his fingers in deep and pressing against his walls. Connor felt himself tear up.  He wanted to hide, or to clothe himself at least. He was just a whore. Just a cheap sex bot.

Gavin finally removed his fingers, a trail of lubricant slipping out. He undid his fly, freeing his cock from his underwear. He was eager to fuck Connor like this. He grabbed his phone and hit record, ready to capture his toy in action. Connor's body shook as Gavin pressed the tip of his cock to his hole. Connor could feel the strong heat of Gavin's dick and the stretch and burn where Gavin pressed his cock inside. Connor couldn't help the loud groan he released as Gavin forced his way deep inside. His senses were overloadong. The intensity of it made his entire body shake. His insides felt too hot where they were connected, and the burn of him stretching made him hiss. Gavin pulled out slowly before jamming back in, the action causing Connor to cry loudly. Connor's twitching hole felt amazing taking in Gavin's cock, and the vibrating body under him was just a plus. He relished in the noises Connor made, determined to make him scream. Gavin gripped hard at Connor's hip and picked up the pace, fucking deep into Connor with each thrust. Connor whined before a scream left his lips. These new sensations made everything more surreal and detailed. He could strongly feel the pain where Gavin was hitting him deep over and over again. It hurt too much. He was freaking out, his brain not cooperating. He wanted Hank. Needed Hank to tell him he loved him, how much he meant to him, or how important he was because right now he felt like nothing. Just a sex toy to be humiliated and thrown away, but there was nothing he could do about it because Gavin would fucking destroy him beyond repair.

Big tears welled in Connor's eyes as he started to cry. Gavin immediately noticed and couldn't help but make things worse. He intentionally talked down to Connor. "If only Hank could see how much of a whore you are right now. You'd take anyone's dick up your ass wouldn't you? Like the disgusting piece of shit you are." Gavin slapped Connor hard on the ass, red pain shooting up his spine. Connor whined loudly and closed his eyes as tightly as he could, wishing everything could just magically stop. He didn't know how much more he could take. He felt more and more grossed out everytime Gavin thrust into him, the noises completely obscene. Gavin leaned heavier on the android, pounding into him from a new angle. Connor screamed loudly when Gavin's cock struck something deep inside of him, causing his entire body to tremble as a bolt of pleasure burst from inside him, making his neglected cock twitch. Once Gavin realized he hit Connor's prostate for the first time, he goes for it again, thrusting in roughly and stilling his hips, pressing painfully against Connor's prostate. Connor moaned out loudly, his body shaking more when Gavin didn't move. The strange new bursts of pleasure made his dick pulse and twitch, the feeling only intensifying as Gavin rolled his hips. Connor couldn't help the whimpers and moans he was making. He needed Gavin to stop or- or he was going to come! "P-Please move G-Gavin...you're overstimulating me!" Gavin only smirked evilly and reached a hand under Connor to rub fiercely at the neglected dick. Wet tears spilled from Connor's eyes as he moaned loud, his body trembling. He could feel heat pooling deep in his stomach. At this rate there was no way to stop the inevitable. Connor cried out as Gavin jerked his dick off fast, fist tight and milking him just right. Connor felt so gross as the new feeling sent thousands of pleasure receptors to his brain, forcing him to ejaculate. Connor moaned brokenly, his entire body stilling as thick ropes of white translucent liquid came spurting out of his cock. Gavin chuckled lowly while still pumping the over stimulated cock in his hand. Connor's thighs trembled as he tried to recover from the atter shocks. The release made Connor feel tired and disgusting. He didn't want to come, but everything was so sudden. He couldn't control the sensors taking over him. He moaned brokenly as Gavin continued to fuck him, his prostate getting stimulated every time. It didn't take long before Gavin was grunting, his hips losing rhythm. Without bothering to warn Connor, he came deep inside of the unexpecting android. Connor was so embarrassed. He could feel every pulse of Gavin's dick inside of him as Gavin released. A strange warmth spreading inside of him as Gavin's seed painted his walls. Connor couldn't stop the tears falling from his eyes. He felt so gross. So used. So  _dirty._

Gavin slowly slid his cock free from Connor's ass, pleased to hear the android whimper and his body tremble. Connor's body felt too hot. Pain simmered where his muscles ached to move. He screamed muffled into the sheets as Gavin tugged at the belt binding he wrists. Gavin was rough as he pulled the belt apart, finally releasing his aching wrists. Shocks of pain stung him everytime he tried to move his wrists. He was impossibly weak and everything ached. He could feel Gavin's cum inside of him, the substance leaking from his hole. He gasped as Gavin look another picture.

"You make a good toy," Gavin told Connor as he tucked himself back inside his pants. The words made Connor tear up. "I'm going to have so much more fun with you now. Next week, I want to to come to work, we're gonna try something else. But you gotta go now, don't want my girl to see the android whore I picked up." He smirked at how shocked Connor looked. Of course Connor didn't want to listen, but he feared the consequences of what Gavin would do. He forced himself to nod as he carefully pushed himself up, the sudden ache in his wrists making him whine. Gavin just threw Connor's clothes at him. Connor understood Gavin wanted him to hurry so he quickly took the clothes and started to dress, ignoring the pain in his joints. Once he finished, his legs trembled light as he went to stand. He could still feel Gavin's come inside him. He would throw up if he could.

Gavin ignored Connor's whimper as he snatched his wrists, pulling him back to the front door. He didn't waste time while opening the door and shoving Connor outside. Connor nearly fell over with the force of it. His new senses immediately picked up the chill of the night air. It was freezing. He instinctively rubbed at his arms, trying to warm them. Gavin didn't care. "Remember android," he warned, jabbing two fingers into Connor's shoulder as he talked. "If you don't do what I say, Hank's gonna recieve some pictures, got it?"

Connor trembled at the words. Gavin didn't even wait for a response before slamming the door shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
> .  
> .  
>  [:")]


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have updated sooner buuut I was playing Detroit: Become Human and God of War, so sue me. I couldn't pull myself away! :D  
> But I'm finished now so pls read and enjoy!  
> .  
> .  
> .

Hank was a little bit surprised to come home and not find Connor or Sumo. He had assumed Connor had taken the dog for a long-awaited walk but it was getting late. They should have been home by now. It was freezing outside and snow was starting to fall.

The familiar sound of scratching at the door and heavy barking immediately relieved Hank. He went to open the front door but was surprised at what he found. Sumo was barking and practically spinning circles as a Great Dane barked and jumped like mad next to him. Hank was confused to say the least. "What the hell are you doing? Sumo?" Hank asked. The pups just barked as loud as they could and trotted down the steps hoping to lead Hank to Connor. Hank must have believed what Sumo and Daisy were trying to tell him because he put on a coat and followed right after them. Maybe his detective senses kicked in and he knew exactly what the dogs were up too. He let them lead the way down the snowy street, taking him as far as they needed to go.

~~~

Connor couldn't stop the flow of tears spilling from his eyes. It only added to the freezing cold of the night air as he forced himself to walk in the direction of home. His LED was stuck on red. There was nothing but static replaying in his mind. Connor didn't want to think anyway. Every thought he had was bad or terrifying, and his stress levels weren't helping. He physically gasped as new thoughts clawed and shredded to escape, telling him things he never wanted to think about.  _Self-destruct. Kill yourself. It's the only way._ It's the only way to make the pain stop.  _No!_

Connor rubbed protectively at his arms, feeling the shivering goosebumps underneath. He should regret wearing a t-shirt and shorts in this weather but he was thankful that the cold helped his scary thoughts to cease. He focused on the chill overtaking his body and turning his breath to ice. He didn't want to think about anything.

Connor didn't realize he was about to walk right into Hank until he bumped directly into him. He blinked a few times and looked up, a gasp escaping his mouth as Hank grabbed and tightened him in a hug. Sumo and Daisy were barking proudly and running around the two.

"Connor! What are you doing out here!? I was so worried," Hank informed as he pulled Connor back to examine him, checking for any signs. He could feel that Connor was freezing cold. Hank quickly took off his jacket and wrapped up Connor without question. "You're freezing!"

Connor just looked down and pulled the jacket tighter around his body. He couldn't bring himself to talk about anything at the moment. He was afraid Hank would be able to tell everything that happened if he spoke now. And Hank could never know what happened.

Hank was very concerned as he lead Connor home. He accepted both dogs into his house and was quick to take his boy inside and wrap him up on the couch in as many blankets as he could find. Connor tried softly to reassure Hank that he was fine but Hank had gone into parent mode. He just couldn't help worrying about Connor. Hank sat next to him and looked him over once more, he needed to know if Connor was okay. "What happened? Why were you out walking in the cold?" he questioned, not taking his eyes off of Connor for a second. Honestly, Hank was just relieved that Connor was in one piece and safe from the freezing weather now.

Connor looked away, he felt shy. He needed for his feelings to remain hidden. Hank needed for him to be happy and Connor had to pretend he was okay. Hank could never find out the vile things he's done. He just couldn't! It would be the death of Connor. All he could hope was that everything with Gavin would end quickly and he could just forget. Maybe if he just obeyed, nothing bad would happen? Still, either way, that didn't stop the thoughts of what Gavin could do, and at the workplace no less. The thought made Connor shiver. It made words grow loud and endless and inescapable in his head. It was terrorizing.

Connor didn't know what to do.

He was lifted back to the present as Hank lifted up his chin with a hand so he could look him in the eye. Hank had asked him a question. Connor had to blink a few times before stuttering out a response. "I was j-just...I took Sumo for a walk but he r-ran away and I thought he was lost," Connor lied quickly. He hoped Hank would believe him.

Hank looked unsure but he nodded nonetheless. Connor was alright now and that was the important thing. He decided to switch on the T.V. and play one of Connor's favorite movies. Connor recognized the kind gesture but he wasn't really paying any attention. All he could muster was a small grin that he hoped was enough to convince Hank. Luckily, it was.

Sumo ran up and jumped onto the couch, laying on top of Connor's lap. He whined and licked at Connor's face. The android only pushed him away. It made Sumo sad but also skeptical. Daisy decided to join the three and jump in the pile, landing on Hank. The big dog curled in a funny position as she got on her back and howled. Hank laughed and petted the strange pup, causing Sumo to perk his ears. Sumo growled a little bit in jealousy but be really liked Daisy. The two pups got along really well. Thankfully they were a good enough distraction for the rest of the weekend. Hank decided to let Daisy stay Saturday and Sunday before he would take her to the shelter to be picked up. But Daisy had quickly become a new family member and made everyone smile. Even Connor had let a genuine smile slip through the cracks every now and again. Sumo still looked at him weird and whined at him from time to time but things still rolled pretty smooth. Connor could almost forget about Gavin and just finally enjoy some much needed family time.

~~~

Jenny was pissed to say the least. All weekend Gavin had to hear his girl's blabbing on and on about how Daisy was missing. Honestly, Gavin could care less. Can't dogs just find their way home naturally or some shit? Most likely. Besides, Daisy turned up at the shelter so there was that. It's like his girl was worrying and nagging him for nothing.

Once early Monday morning rolled around Gavin went to pick up Daisy before work. The Great Dane was noticeably more chubby for being lost for 2 days straight but again, Gavin could care less.

Daisy noticeably growled all the way home and barked at Gavin when he tried to take her out of the car. Gavin didn't have a fucking clue what was wrong with this dog but he didn't want to put up with it either. He had to resort to pulling and dragging a resisting Great Dane back into the house by the leash. The task wasn't easy and Daisy was growling the whole time but he finally got the dog in the house. As soon as Gavin made to take off her leash, the big dog growled and bit him hard on the forearm. " _Ow!_ Fucking bitch!" He cursed loud, hitting the dog on the head. Daisy growled and pulled hard on the limb in her mouth, biting down more and refusing to let go. She let out a whine when Gavin punched her in the eye. Gavin loudly cursed at the dog again and pulled hard at his arm before kicking Daisy under the chest. The big dog growled as she was forced to let go. Gavin gave her one last kick to the jaw before Daisy whined and finally ran off.

Gavin huffed as he took off his torn up jacket. What the fuck was wrong with this dog? It's like Daisy had completely changed. Whatever. Gavin didn't have time to care. He went to put on another jacket before leaving for work. He had big plans for Connor and nothing was going to ruin them.

Gavin was so amped up he didn't even need to get coffee when he arrived at work. All he and to do was wait in anticipation, adrenaline high. He had no doubt that Connor would be an obedient machine and show up soon.

And he was right. When Hank showed up to work Connor was attached to him. The android looked out of place as he looked around and stuck to Hank's side like some kind of kid. Hank thought it was strange but he didn't deny Connor of it. In fact, he was glad Connor was supposedly feeling better afterall. And that's all he wanted. The two of them went their desks and sat down to work. Connor kept his eyes trained on his computer screen, trying to focus. He was afraid if he looked around he would see Gavin. It would be best to just try and ignore him at all costs. That became harder when Hank went to excuse himself and go get some coffee, assuring Connor he would be right back. And just like that Gavin went in for the kill.

Gavin went to approach Connor who was awkwardly sitting in his chair. Connor was forced to look up and meet Gavin's sinister eyes. Gavin didn't waste anytime in giving him his first instructions. "Meet me in the bathroom in two minutes. And don't fucking disobey me," Gavin threatened unnecessarily. He smirked at Connor before heading off in the direction of the bathroom. Connor didn't need to, but he gulped.

Hank would return soon and Connor didn't want to have to answer to him about where he was going. Connor quickly decided to get up and leave before Hank came back. Every step towards the bathroom was nerveracking. Everything in Connor was dreading this but what could he do? He swallowed thickly as he approached the door. He could hear his heart beating in his throat as he opened the door. The chill of the bathroom is what hit him first. Before Gavin grabbed him and slammed him against the nearest wall. Connor let out a pained huff, indicating he had left his sensors on. Or maybe he was too scared to disable them?

Gavin immediately crowded his space, pressing Connor's back into the solid surface as he leaned into him. Connor looked around embarrassed. He needed to bolt so bad his legs were shaking, but Gavin held him there. He let out a muffled sound of disapproval when Gavin kissed him, forcing himself onto him. Gavin smirked as Connor made a disgusted face. Connor hated the heat and taste Gavin's mouth had. It was overloading on his sensors. Finally, Gavin pulled back some, smiling as he stared Connor in the eyes. It made Connor shiver and his breathing come out in pants.

Gavin traced a hand up Connor's chest and up the long length of his neck before reaching his face, finger thumbing at Connor's bottom lip. "Good boy," Gavin breathed out. Connor could feel Gavin's heart rate increase where their chests were pressed together, just from kissing. He was really getting off on this. Connor dreaded what Gavin was going to say next. Gavin instructed him again, "Get on your knees."

Connor felt his cheeks heat up and his heart freeze. His eyes pleased  _no_ , but Gavin was glaring at him with malicious intent. Connor felt himself wobbly as Gavin stepped back some, allowing Connor room to get down. It was embarrassing to say the least. Connor didn't want to believe this was happening but it was. He let out a small surprised sound as Gavin shoved him down by his shoulders, knees hitting the floor with a thud. Connor winced at the new feeling of pain that brought but he didn't have time to dwell in it. Gavin grabbed Connor by the back of his head and forced his face into his crotch. Connor grimaced. He gasped and pushed at Gavin's thighs trying to get away, but Gavin wasn't having it. "Put your fucking hands down! I told you not to disobey me," Gavin ordered. Connor was reluctant but he broke down and obeyed, putting his hands at rest on his lap. His cheeks were blue with embarrassment as Gavin continued to force his crotch in his face.

"You know you're gonna suck my dick don't you?" Gavin teased harshly. He ignored Connor's gasp as he went to unbuckle his belt and undo his pants. Connor was extremely shy and his LED was cycling red. His whole body was heated in shame as Gavin pulled out his dick.

"B-B-But- what if- what if someone walks in?" Connor pleaded desperately. His eyes stared big up at Gavin but the detective just let out a laugh. "So? Fucking whore. You already look like a slut no one would be surprised." Gavin grabbed Connor hard by the hair and yanked his head back as he stroked his cock in his face. "Better hurry though, before someone comes." He smiled down at Connor.

Connor felt tears well up in his eyes as Gavin placed the tip of his cock between his lips. Connor tried to protest but Gavin shut him down. "Open up," he ordered. Connor cried as he opened his mouth some, tears spilling from his eyes. Gavin laughed before pushing his dick inside more, his tip rubbing against Connor's tongue. Connor could instantly analyze the taste of Gavin's dick. It tasted strongly of salt and sweat. Connor hated the strong scent of musk Gavin gave off as his head was forced down. The warmth of it alone was enough to make him queasy.

"Come on, use your tongue," Gavin had instructed. Connor whimpered a little as he rubbed his tounge against the dick in his mouth. It felt so gross, especially with his new sensors. He wanted to plea for Gavin to stop, that someone would come in but Gavin wouldn't hear it. He forced Connor mouth open wider as he pushed more of his cock into Connor's mouth. Connor gagged a little bit as the tip hit the back of his throat. He didn't realize he had a gag reflex, it must have come with the new sensors.

Embarrassing wet tears flowed continuously down Connor's face. Gavin seemed to really like it. "You look kinda hot like this," Gavin stated sarcastically, running his fingers through the dark brown strands. "Being such a dirty whore for me. Don't forget to suck."

Connor struggled to obey but he knew he had to do this. He had to get this over with as quickly as possibly before someone came in and saw this. And he couldn't have that!

Gavin was actually surprised as the android quickly obeyed and started to suck around the shaft in his mouth, his tongue rubbing against the underside. Gavin smirked as he let a pleased huff escape his lips. Connor had really soft lips and his mouth was wet and warm. Gavin eagerly began to pump his hips, sliding his cock in and out of the sucking androids mouth. Tears dripped down nonstop onto Connor's hands where they rested on his knees as he began to bob his head in time with Gavin's thrusts. Connor sucked in as much length as he could, wrapping his tounge around the shaft as it slid in and out of his mouth. Gavin let a small moan escape his lips. Finally, the fucking android was doing something right. "Look at you, such a slut," Gavin tormented as he pumped his hips. "Does Hank know how good you are at sucking dick? How much you love it?" He spoke harshly. Connor wanted to ignore him but the words stung like venom straight to the heart. It physically made his chest ache. His spirit practically collapsed as Gavin took out his phone, taking more pictures. Connor felt so embarrassed. He wanted to curl up and die.

Gavin hit record as he held Connor's head still, shoving more of his cock inside, pushing hard at the back of Connor's throat. Connor coughed loudly and gagged as Gavin forced his way deeper, breaching into his throat and sliding in all the way. Connor tried to cry out at the painful lump in his throat. It was only more painful as Gavin began shallowly thrusting his hips. The detective let out a loud moan. Connor's throat was so tight and wet. The android's muffled cries vibrated against his cock. It felt amazing.

Connor closed his eyes tightly as he weakly sucked at Gavin's dick. His neck and throat were already aching badly and he just wanted Gavin to finish already. Luckily, Gavin was close. Connor flinched as Gavin's cock pulsed harshly inside his throat.

"Such a good fucking slut!" Gavin moaned, grabbing roughly at Connor's hair as he pumped harder into the android's throat. "You're going to swallow all of my come."

Connor whimpered as Gavin stuttered his movements before stilling his hips completely. It still took him by surprise as Gavin began to come in his throat. The warm release easily filled up in his throat and mouth. Gavin's thighs were shivering as he swiftly pulled his dick out of the android and his breathing had increased. Connor blushed dark in embarrassment. He hated the taste of Gavin's come on his tongue. Connor was forced to analyze the sperm.

Gavin seemed pleased as be snapped pictures of Connor with come in his mouth and filmed as the android swallowed it. Connor felt so gross and dirty. His skin was crawling uncomfortably and his entire body ached. His throat hurt and if he tried to speak he would sound horrid.

Connor was wobbly as he made to stand. His knees were weak and his head was spinning but luckily he was able to stand up again.

Connor didn't like how smug Gavin looked. It made him uncomfortable. Things only got worse once Gavin spoke again. "We're not finished here," he stated darkly. "Take all of your clothes off."

Connor forced himself to look at Gavin. He was shocked. Confused. He thought Gavin just wanted for him to suck him off?  _Conflicting orders_. He didn't know how to process. He was too embarrassed. He couldn't do anymore, Gavin had to be joking. " _But,_  you- I-I thought-"

"Shut the fuck up. I said take your clothes off, so take your fucking clothes off!" Gavin informed sternly.

Connor looked reluctant as he eyed the door of the bathroom. He knew Gavin wasn't going to allow him privacy. The only thing he could do was make it quick. Connor was so embarrassed as he undid his tie that he wasn't aware that Gavin was recording him. Connor quickly undid the buttons on his shirt and undid his pants. His joints still ached as he carefully removed his clothes, dropping each garment into a pile onto the floor. Connor was heated to a thousand degrees when he looked up to find Gavin recording him, bottom lip between his teeth as he eyed Connor. "Much better. Such a good, obedient toy. Can't wait for me to fuck your pretty ass in the Department bathroom can you? Where I took your first time huh?"

Connor's heart beat harder in his chest at Gavin's words. His insides twisted up in shame. He didn't want this.

Gavin was swift as he shoved Connor's back into the wall. The chill of the cold surface against his back made Connor shiver. Somehow, he got even more shy and embarrassed as Gavin's hands mapped his body, touching everywhere. Gavin ran his palms over Connor's chest, teasing the dark brown nipples with his fingertips. Gavin loved the way Connor shook against him. Finally, he reached behind Connor and grabbed at the backs of his thighs. Gavin roughly hoisted Connor up by his legs. Gavin held Connor up against the wall as he positioned his cock, rubbing the blunt tip against Connor's entrance. Connor felt awful. He wanted everything to end. He needed for this to stop. Gavin was slowly stripping him of his sanity.

Connor let out a loud cry as Gavin pushed inside of him. He could still feel the ache and pain of when Gavin had fucked him before. It hurt. Everything hurt.

Gavin has quick as he thrust his hips, fucking deep into Connor. Connor couldn't help the pained whimpers spilling from his mouth, he couldn't control them. He was scared someone outside would hear but Gavin had already shut him up as he pressed his mouth to Connor's. Connor was reduced to muffles as Gavin pounded inside of him harder. Gavin fully kissed Connor as he looked into terrified brown eyes. To Gavin, it was only satisfying. Connor really did make a great fuck.

Every cry and whimper as Gavin rubbed against Connor's prostate made Gavin more aroused. Connor's tight hole was easily sucking him in deep and drawing him closer to climaxing. Gavin broke the kiss to give Connor a powerful last few thrusts before he stilled, coming inside of Connor for a second time that day. His release was even more satisfying as Connor let out a loud uncontrollable cry.

Gavin didn't waste a split second in pulling out, a dribble of cum dripping from Connor's hole. Gavin unceremoniously dropped Connor onto the floor and backed up. Connor let out a whine. His cheeks were heated blue with embarrassment.

"Maybe you're not completely worthless. You're fuckable at least," Gavin spoke, but the words were nowhere near a compliment. "But I expect you to follow my orders faster and don't ever fucking talk back to me cunt. You're just my toy and that's all you'll ever be. Got it?"

Connor just nodded as he kept his eyes trained on the floor. A big part of him believed everything that Gavin was telling him, but more than anything he just wanted for Gavin to leave. He needed for this to end already. Fortunately, that was the correct response. "That's what I thought," Gavin responded as he made to leave and tucked himself back inside of his pants and zipped up as he left the bathroom. Leaving Connor naked on the floor.

Once Connor could wrap his mind around how exposed he was he went to stand up, the task a bit difficult. His limbs were weak and heavy and his body ached as he picked up the discarded garments. Connor was shaking as he put his clothes back on. He felt so gross he wanted to jump out of his skin.

He didn't like the way his mind grew loud again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! I know this update is long overdue for some of you but I'd like for you to keep in mind that I'm not a writer and I dont really do "series" of a story concept so I've never really made a long story. If I do it's really rare, and I normally don't finish. But you guys really seem to like my writing and this story concept. I'll write if I can but I'm saying don't expect me to update this like I'm a professional writer just so there's clarity.
> 
> But thank you guys so much for 22k hits! It makes me happy.
> 
> Ok back to the juicy stuff.

Connor stayed quiet. Expression void of any emotion as he tried to tie his feelings down inside of him and display there was absolutely nothing wrong. Even if that was the complete opposite of what was going on. There was a new demon inside of him that he's never known. There were so many things building in his complex of a brain that he couldn't compute. His thoughts were manifesting themselves rapidly and they were scary thoughts. Thoughts he couldn't shake anymore and he was forced to think about.

Somehow Connor managed to make it back into the main office and sit at his desk. Hank was the first to notice Connor as they sat opposite each other. The android's LED was cycling yellow and red, something Connor couldn't hide physically. It was enough proof that Connor was far from "fine" but Hank was once again reluctant to bother him about it. After all Connor never seemed to want to tell him what was going on, especially what was going on mentally. The android would probably just dismiss the question before Hank could ask it. But that couldn't deter the parent in Hank. He decided he would ask Connor what was going on, on the ride home. There would be less chance for the android to dismiss him.

At the opposite side of the office, Gavin eyed Connor. Happy with what he saw. Gavin had really hated Connor when they first met, and honestly, he still hated the plastic fucker. At first he wanted Connor gone for good. He was just plain annoying and stuck-up in a way that only an android could be. But now, it was fun having Connor around. Gavin had Connor wrapped perfectly around his finger, ready to make the android bend to his will. It was a nice change from Connor being so smug before. Disobeying orders and talking back. Thinking he was a human. And now Gavin could make him do any vile act he wanted. And that much power felt good.

~~~

The work day passed by slowly for Connor. He wasn't even aware as the sky grew dark outside or that the time was growing late. His mind was so preoccupied with his thoughts he hadn't touched his files all day. Of course Hank had noticed, and it worried him. Connor loved working cases, could read over them forever if given the option, but today he hardly moved an inch. Working slower than molasses. Hank couldn't begin to understand why Connor decided to switch and flip flop his personality all of sudden and leave Hank hanging on why. For all he knew it was just a bug in his software that needed to be kinked out. But it seemed much more serious than that. He'd faulted on Connor just hadn't told him what was wrong and was holding off because he wasn't ready to tell him, but how much longer could Hank give him space before things got worse? Hank knew he had to pressure Connor if he wanted to find the source of this, but at the same time...he wasn't sure if he should push. If Connor wanted for him to know what was going on, he certainly would have told Hank by now.

But Hank had to try. This was his son after all. And Connor seemed to be on thin strings as it was these days. Maybe Connor needed him more than he even knew.

Hank gently placed a hand onto Connor's shoulder, having to nudge him a little bit to shake him from his thoughts. "Connor?" Hank addressed, his concern unconsciously seeping a little into his words. "Come on, let's go home."

Connor didn't reply, didn't even look at Hank. He kept his eyes cast down as he quietly followed Hank out of the office and to the car. The silent drive home only making the concern grow in Hank's chest. He continued to glance briefly at Connor throughout the drive, the courage to ask what was going on still rising and falling in his throat.

Their usual  _Knights of the Black Death_ CD was tuning out of the radio. Usually Connor would hum, or slightly nod his head to the music but not anymore. He stared blankly out the window, gaze trained like a sniper to the pitch black horizon that laid outside of the car. He seemed to be in his own world again. Lost in his thoughts. Hank was still doubting whether or not he should say anything. He really didn't know how to do this. Of course he wanted to help Connor, but how? Connor was being so quiet about what he needed that Hank was just left to guess.

He was deciding that Connor just needed his own space and decided to drop the idea, until he saw a tear spill down Connor's left cheek. The boy seemed to not have noticed, being deeply lost in his little world. But Hank physically grew more concerned at the sight. Finally, the question was forced from his throat, "Connor, what's wrong?"

At first Connor didn't respond and Hank had worried he didn't hear him, but Connor blinked a bit and realized the tear, wiping it away instantly. And the way he purposely didn't respond brought Hank to realize there was something Connor wasn't telling him.

"I know you heard me Connor," Hank sighed softly. "Please tell me what's going on? You've been acting really strange lately and I don't know what to do. You can tell me what's going on..." Hank finished, insinuating for Connor to respond.

The android physically tensed before lowering his gaze. Hank just watched him from the driver's side, waiting for any type of answer. But Connor never did.

As they reached the house Connor was slow to leave the car and even slower to follow Hank into the house. He just seemed more sluggish than before. LED constantly cycling yellow as if he was constantly thinking about something. The complete silence coming from Connor was really beginning to scare Hank. His boy just seemed so out of it, it was offputting.

Even Sumo noticed as he consistently jumped up onto Connor, trying to lick his face, but the android wouldn't even give him a glance. Sumo defaulted to a whine as he looked up at Hank. Neither of them knew what to do.

"Uh, hey Con..." Hank attempted, stopping as Connor walked off, ignoring him once again. Leaving Hank and Sumo in confusion.

Hank sighed to himself, as did Sumo. Both were reluctant on what to do. Hank seriously contemplated just giving up on asking what was going on with Connor at this point, but at the same time, was there really anything else he could do? At the very least he wanted to be around Connor and let him know that he was always there for him. Even if Connor didn't want to talk, Hank hated the idea of him feeling alone. But there didn't seem to be anything he could do right now.

Hank patted Somo's big head as he went to get the pup some dog food, at the same time heating up something from the fridge for himself. The two had decided to eat on it.

When in doubt food always helps.

The two ate their dinner together, both painfully aware of Connor's absence. It was hard not to notice. Even though Connor didn't need to eat he loved to sit at the table and talk Hank's ear off about anything he was thinking of. Anything from work cases to the history of the universe. And at first Hank thought it was the most annoying thing in the world. But it quickly became very comforting. It had been so long since Hank had someone as special as Connor in his life. Having endless rants and hearing Connor's laugh was easily the only reason Hank needed to live. Which only made him more desperate to make Connor happy again.

Sumo let out soft whines. He could tell Hank was sad. It only brought Sumo's mood down too.

The big dog left his food bowl half full, coming over to sit in front of Hank. Hank easily rubbed Sumo on the head. Quietly telling him "Good boy".

 Once Hank was ready for bed he left the kitchen to go to his room. Sumo following close behind him obediently. Hank was content to see that Connor was already there. The android wore one of Hank's largest hoodies and a pair of shorts, snuggled perfectly under the covers as he faced the window. Obviously Connor wasn't asleep but Hank still tried to be discreet as to not bother Connor too much. Dipping the bed gently as he joined, Sumo jumping up after Hank. The two still trying to give Connor his space.

As the evening dragged on the deafening silence of the room made it easy to hear Connor sniffle from the other side of the bed. It could only indicate that Connor was crying or had been. Sumo couldn't help letting out a soft whine at the sound, trying to alert Hank. But Hank had already heard. The sound immediately making his heart palpitate. The worry growing in his chest only getting worse. He desperately wanted, or needed, to hug Connor. Tell him that he was right there and ready to take away any pain that Connor might be in but he knew Connor would just push him away. And he hated that.

Sumo seemed to feel the same way. Resisting the urge to go lay on top of Connor. They were both just going to have to endure this torture.

It wasn't easy, but after a few minutes, sleep would finally catch up to the two. Hank could finally rest and close his eyes, letting his mind fully take a break even if it wasn't permanent.

Night continued slowly, soundlessly, the moon getting closer to the middle of the sky, stars peeking out from behind gray clouds. The night sky was as beautiful as it was deafeningly quiet.

The silence of it was easily broken as the loudest  _CRASH_ and cluttering alarmed throughout the whole house. Both Sumo and Hank easily jolted upright, the noise startling both of them awake. The noise had come from the kitchen.

Hank turned to see that Connor's side of the bed was now empty. The panic set in a lot faster than he would have liked. He hopped out of the bed at top speed and bolted for the door, Sumo following fleetly after him. They both raced to the kitchen at top speeds throughout the pitch blackness of the house. Connor sat on the floor of the kitchen, shattered dishes and a clutter of silverware and pots and pans thrown about everywhere around him. The android's LED was blinking red as tears streamed down his face. Too distressed to notice either Hank or Sumo. They both quickly raced for Connor sitting the floor, the glass and dish shards cutting into Hank's feet and Sumo's paws. Hank was almost at the android before he stopped dead in his tracks. Connor held Hank's revolver in both hands. The gun Hank had hid above the fridge. Connor had been looking for it.

The android seemed to be shaking all over as he brought the black metal barrel up under his chin, letting a quiet gasp escape his throat as he placed a finger over the trigger.

Hank could only feel his heart stop beating as Connor squeezed the trigger tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★·.·´¯`·.·★·.


End file.
